The Amissus Stone
by Mcqueenfan2016
Summary: The sorting of Severus Snape doesn't go according to plan. One boy's worst nightmare can turn into freedom and a new life for others. Rated M. for later chapters. AU after Lily and Severus board the train. Slash pairing later. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. JK Rowling does, and she does it awesomely.**

"James Potter," Professor McGonagall called.

Severus watched the mean boy from the train swagger up to the stool with the Sorting Hat. It called out "Gryffindor" after barely touching his head, the same house as Lily.

"Severus Snape."

Walking slowly, he tried not to let his nerves show. He jumped a little when the hat was placed on his head.

"I'm sorry, child. There must have been a mistake," the hat said in his head. Then suddenly out loud, "This child doesn't have enough magic, he is not suited for Hogwarts." There was murmuring throughout the Great Hall.

Severus jumped up off the stool, looking at the mixture of shocked and pitying faces of the staff. "I am a wizard. I am," he cried. This couldn't be happening. He had done magic since he was small, his mother said he was even very skilled at the potions. She let him help with some of the cutting and brewing.

He watched a tall man with a long white beard walk towards him. Severus grabbed his wand from his robes, and tried a spell he had done on the train; nothing happened

The tall man knelt. "I'm sorry, Severus. This was a grievous error on our part."

"No, I'm a wizard, ask Lily. I can do magic." He tried to cast another spell that he read about. Again, nothing happened. He couldn't control himself and broke down sobbing. "Please, I'm a wizard." He looked over to the Gryffindor table, looking for Lily, she would tell them. He saw her, she was crying. But she wasn't moving in to help him. His gaze caught Potter and Black. Unlike earlier, they weren't laughing. One looked pitying and the other looked horrified.

"Come with me, love," a gentle faced woman said, she reminded him of his mother. It was his only excuse for throwing himself into her arms. He was still small for his age, so she could lift him easily.

"What was that about, Albus?" They had left Horace to handle the rest of the announcement.

"I do not know, Minerva. It's not the first time a child has mistakenly found themselves on the list." She nodded. Her seventh year there was one, but he only made it as far as Ollivander's. She had the misfortune of being in there with her younger sister while the boy tried and failed to use a wand. He now worked in the school in a non-magical compacity.

"But never have we had a child humiliated in front of the entire school. That poor boy. Poppy took him to the hospital wing. I think she's going to give him a calming draught," Minerva said.

"I will take him home personally," Albus said.

"That poor boy," she said shaking her head.

Severus cried when the Medi-witch confirmed he didn't have a magical core. She gave him something to drink and the next thing he remember was the Headmaster taking him home. His father was the only one that was there, he laughed when Professor Dumbledore told him about the mix up. Severus just wanted to go to bed, so that's what he did.

* * *

His head hurt as he woke up next. As he opened his eyes, tears filled them. Everything started to come back to him. He wasn't a wizard like he always believed. He was still wearing the robes that his mom had gotten for him. They were second hand but he loved them. His mom was letting him use her wand until she could afford his own. But that would never happen now.

"Get up, you little bastard," his father yelled.

Severus hoped his mom was home, maybe she could help him fix what had gone wrong. Because he knew he was a wizard. Wasn't he?

His bedroom door slammed open. All he saw before he felt pain was his father's face, blood red with rage.

"She's gone because of you." He grabbed Severus up by his robes and shook him. "She left as soon as I told her what that teacher said. You made her leave." Something hard hit him upside the head. Everything went black.

"Siri?"

"Yeah, Jamie?"

"What did you do?"

Sirius closed his eyes, James couldn't see him because he was already in his bed. He still felt the need to hide. It was just a stupid prank. A stupid, stupid prank. He had found the stone in his father's office, hidden in his dresser. It wasn't until he held it something odd happened, he couldn't feel his magic, like it was completely gone. Putting it down cause his magic to return. He learned it being just in his clothes had the same effect. When he heard the Snape boy talking so adoringly about Slytherin, he thought it would be funny to play a prank. He didn't even know why he brought the stone with hm. So, he slid the stone in the boy's robes.

He thought it would be so funny. That everyone would laugh at the Slytherin want to be. He didn't think the stone would make it so the adults didn't know he was a wizard. He thought it would just make him bad the first days of class. Then the boy started to cry and shake. It was the time to speak up, but he couldn't make his voice work. Later that night when he asked Professor McGonagall what happened to the boy, she said the headmaster himself took him home. Home. Sirius had taken away something that the boy had been looking forward to his whole life, just like Sirius.

"I didn't do anything," he said to James. He could never tell anyone. Ever.

* * *

When Severus awoke again, his head hurt for a different reason. Not from the crying but from the hit. He was still wearing his robes, when he opened his eyes. He didn't know where his mom was but he now believed his dad. She was gone. Gone because he was a disappointment…again.

Not wanting to run into his dad's fist again, he decided to get out for a while. He climbed out of his bedroom window. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran. Before he knew where he was going he found himself in his and Lily's spot.

"Why aren't you in your freak school?" a cold voice said.

"Go away, Petunia," he said as he laid down on the grass.

Petunia didn't know what to think. She had come here to pout about Lily being gone. Lily was always her parents favorite. And now she got to do magic. It was like a fairytale that Petunia pretended she didn't read anymore.

Finally, she could see past her jealousy, if just for a little while. The Snape boy was covered in bruises. She sat down beside him. Not being the most sensitive person in the first place, she sat there awkwardly.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

"What do you care?" he snapped with no real heat in it. When she didn't have a reply, he answered. "I-I'm not a wizard. I can't do magic," he said, closing his eyes.

"Yes, you can. I've seen you and Lily both do magic here."

As much as she hated to admit they could do something she couldn't, she knew it to be the truth.

"I thought I could but I can't feel my magic anymore. It just gone." He started to cry, she didn't know what to do. Both of her parents were at work and she had overheard the boy talking about his father's beatings before with Lily. If his face was any indication, he'd got at him again.

"Come on, let's go to my house. You can get cleaned up there. Don't worry my parents aren't there."

The boy opened his eyes. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I guess because I know what it feels like to be left out."

He nodded. She had always been bratty to them, but he had never cared to try and understand her. His mother always told him they were better because they had magic. After knowing his dad, he was sure it was the truth. That's way she probably left. Now it was just him and his father.

He followed Petunia to her home. Lily would have laughed her butt off. Severus following Petunia like this. But he needed someone, anyone. After they walked into the cozy two story home she left him in the kitchen.

Reappearing she held out a pale blue shirt and a pair of black shorts. They looked to be Lily's.

"I'll wash your clothes. Go shower and change into these. I'm making tea for us, and you better eat."

"Bossy," he said but took the clothes.

"Towels are under the sink. After you take your clothes off, just set them outside the bathroom door."

He smiled as he went to where she pointed. She may not admit it but she was very much like her sister. If she could have controlled her jealousy and his stupid superiority ideas, they may have all been friends.

Instead of being his ornery self, he let himself go. Stripping off his clothes, he all but threw them out the door. He didn't want anyone to see him completely starkers.

As he stepped into the shower he almost fell. It was like he was hit with something. He could fell his magic, it felt like it was singing in his veins. Looking up, he tried to move the shampoo, something any child with magic could do without a wand. The shampoo flew at him. Quickly he showered, careful of his ribs and back.

Drying himself, he put on the clothes. They thankfully didn't have flowers on them.

Petunia grabbed the clothes in front of the bathroom door. She took them into the laundry room. There were trousers, a shirt and the robe. She felt something heavy in the robe. She found a small pocket. She stuck her hand in, as soon as her hand clasped around a small stone, the lights flickered before the lights went out, causing her to drop the rock. She felt something coursing through her veins. Something powerful. Something she had never felt before. She didn't even know how to describe it. That was when the lights came back on.

"Petunia?"

She turned and saw Severus standing there in her sister's clothes. He looked different than he did when he went in. It wasn't the clothes either. "What's different about you?"

"I got my magic back, I can feel it."

"What does it feel like?" she asked curiously. She never wanted to talk about it with Lily.

"Like your body is feeding off unknown energy."

"How do you know you have magic?"

"I don't remember. I guess because I could do things that muggles couldn't."

"Like with a wand?" She was feeling more herself so she continued to make the stew.

"Not when we're small. It's like Lily doing things without her meaning to, like moving something."

"How did you do that?"

"Mostly just looking at something, wanting it badly. Usually only something small."

Petunia looked at the salt on the counter. She had her back turned to Severus so he wouldn't see her make a fool of herself. She knew it wasn't magic, this thing she felt.

 _Move. Move. Move._

She was looking at the salt so hard she didn't realize Severus had come up behind her until he spoke. "Petunia?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Are you doing that?" His voice sounded shaky.

"Doing what?" She looked up just in time to watch the pepper shaker fall from the ceiling.

"What happened?" Her voice shook too.

"I think you used magic."

"How?"

"I don't know. Do you feel your magic?"

"Does it feel like your blood is alive?"

"I never thought of explaining it that way. But yes, I guess that would be right."

"Then yes, just a minute ago I started to feel it."

"What were you doing when it happened?"

"I was getting your things ready to put in the washer. It was when I found the stone."

"What stone?"

Petunia walked back into the laundry room, Severus following her. "There," she said pointing at the little black and orange stone.

Severus reached down and picked it up. As soon as his hand closed around it, he felt his magic disappear again. He opened his hand and dropped it. His magic returned.

"This was in my clothes?"

"Yes, your robes."

He reached down again, picking it up. This time he shoved the stone in the shorts pocket. His magic still was gone. What in the world was this stone? Some sort of dark magic obvivouly. He wondered what would happen to Petunia if she held it again. Did it give her magical power? He had never heard of such a thing.

"Here, hold it again. Tell me what you fell." He pulled it back out of the pocket and handed it to her. Petunia's hand shook as she closed her fingers around the stone.

"Empty. I feel like I did before but now, knowing how it did feel. It all just feels empty."

It's how he felt. He tried to trace back to his first feeling of that emptiness. It was on the train. He had Lily were talking, then those boys started asking about houses. As soon as he told them about Slytherin they started to eye him coldly. Sirius Black sat beside him. He remembered he thought he felt a tug on his robes. Sirius Black. The House of Black. His mother told him about the family. There had to be lots of dark magic in his manor.

Suddenly, the back door opened and Petunia's mother walked in. Petunia dropped the stone at the interruption.

"Petunia, what is that boy doing here in your sister's clothes?"

For a terrifying moment he thought she was upset. But looking at her face he saw she was more bemused. Until her eyes landed on Severus' face. He had forgotten about the bruises.

"Oh, petal. What happened?" She walked over to him, slowly, like she was afraid to startle him.

"Nothing, Mrs. Evans. I'm fine, I just fell."

She didn't look like she believed him but she nodded. As she moved away from him, closer to Petunia, she stopped.

"Really, Petunia? Bringing stones from the garden in here." She bent and picked the stone up before they could stop her.

Petunia watched with wide eyes. Waiting for the lights to flash, like they had with her. Waited for her mother to pause with the feeling of her veins waking up. But none of that happened. She just place the stone and the counter.

"I'm going to go and freshen up. Your father will be home soon. Are you staying for tea, petal?" she asked Severus.

"Yes," Petunia answered for him. Her mum nodded and headed upstairs.

"Do you feel the magic still?" Severus asked.

"Yes. It didn't give my mother magic though, why?"

"I'm not sure but if I was to guess, maybe you already had magic in you. But it wasn't enough to do magic. This stone must have, I don't know shocked the magic into maturing."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"It's not rare. Sometimes pureblood families have squibs. That means they can't use magic. It's really looked down on in the magical world, at least that's what my mom said."

"What about it taking the magic away from us?"

"That's dark magic. I've read some in my mom's old books. Only something dark can disrupt one's magic like that."

"Will I lose my magic now?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know. But you've touched the stone since getting it. It gave it back. I can't be sure but I think maybe the magic was always yours. Just in hibernation."

"Does this mean you'll get to go back to Hogwarts? You have magic again."

"I don't know how to get there. My mom left, she can't help me."

Petunia's eyes lit up. "I can help," she gushed.

"How?"

"I can write the headmaster."

"You can only do that through Owl Post."

"No, I've done it before. I asked to go to the school, but I didn't have magic. He wrote back, he was really nice. I was too upset to see that at the time."

"Really, you can write him?"

"Yes. It might be a week or so until he writes us back."

"That's okay. I just want him to know that my magic is back."

"Are you going to give him the stone?"

"I don't know. I should shove it down Sirius Black's throat."

"Who's that?"

"The toad who put it in my robes. I'm sure he knew what it did. He just sat there while they took me away."

"I wish I could go, I would help you make him pay."

"I wish you could too, you're not so bad when you're not being a pain."

She laughed. "I'll go get my stationery and we can write the letter together."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, all JK Rowling.**

 **Epiphany- I think you will be very happy with this chapter. And yes about Mpreg being Severus, that's my goal.**

 **Fan girl 666- The next chapter Little Mr. Black will get what's coming to him, at least the start of it.**

 **PiffyEQ- Don't worry, I love long reviews. I agree with the Petunia being a good friend. She's good for Severus. I wasn't really sure what to do about Lily but it's looking like a lot of people want this to be anti-Lily. I guess that can be done, lol. Because of her never really shutting down James' bullying of Snape, then marrying him, I feel this would probably happen. I think you'll like this chapter after your review.**

It was late when Severus slipped back in through his window. He hoped his father didn't hear the window creak. Finally, for the first time since the Sorting Hat said he was a mistake, he felt he could breathe. There was a chance he was going to back to Hogwarts. His magic was back, he felt whole again. Now all he had to do was stay out of his father's way until Dumbledore comes and gets him, hopefully.

Petunia had washed and dried his clothes. So now he was at least in his own clothes. He wondered what Lily was doing now. Did she miss him? He tried not to be too upset with her for not standing up for him? She was only eleven, like him. Then there was the whole school seeing him break down in the Great Hall. Maybe once they see how good he is at spells and potions they'll like him. He hoped he didn't fall too far behind in his studies.

After putting the stone in his dresser, he changed into his nightclothes. He chose not to unpack, after all as soon as Dumbledore got their letter he would be coming to get him.

"Oh, Flora, that dress is to die for," Hilda James cooed.

Flora gave a little twirl in her new dress robes. "Thank you, Hilda. I just can't wait to go home and show Nexus."

They said their goodbyes and she went on her way. She wasn't one for buying things she didn't need, but it called out to her. Black and blue with sliver trim. Her husband would be pleased, he loved to show off his wealth. Having a wife in threadbare clothes did not do that. She grew up with money, she just never saw the need to show off. It was funny because she married the wrong man in that respect. But that didn't matter, because they were perfect for each other in every other way.

She had meet Nexus in her fifth year at Hogwarts. They were both prefects for different houses. He was a Slytherin and she was a Hufflepuff. He was tall, broad-shouldered and so very handsome with his raven black hair and dark eyes. He was so out of her league she didn't even dare to get a crush on him. Not only that he was the best beater in the whole school. Then there was her, short with a little extra padding around the middle. Strawberry blonde hair that refused to lie straight.

He started calling her Puff, she didn't know what to think about that. Then he would show up where she was…all the time. It wasn't until year six when he finally made his move. Too bad she had been dating Oscar Deering for a few months by that time. Poor little Oscar hadn't a chance once Nexus wanted him gone. She never took Nexus for a bully until that moment. After that she refused to even talk to him until he made it up to Oscar. She couldn't abide by bullies. Oscar was now one of their closest friends, him and his husband, Llewellyn.

When she disapparated home, her head elf Iggy, bouncing beside her. "Mistress Flora looks oh so nice," Iggy squeaked.

"You don't need to say such lies, Iggy," she said with a laugh.

Unlike most of the pureblood fuddy-duddies, she liked the house elves that worked for her to speak their minds. It was still tough going, the only one who ever did was Iggy's daughter Moxy. Moxy was only two decades old, she had been Eileen's shadow since the day Moxy first walked. Eileen running off hurt everyone in the manor, even the house elves.

Flora was quite young when she found out she was pregnant with Eileen. They had just finished Hogwarts, getting married was always in the cards. It just turned out that Eileen's conception rushed things a bit. They were married and expecting a baby at eighteen. They planned to have several children but the fates weren't in their favor. Eileen's birth didn't go to plan, they almost lost her. No matter what healing potions they used on Flora, she was unable to conceive again. Instead of feeling sorry for themselves, they gave all their love and affection to Eileen.

Then one day a week before she was supposed to start her apprenticeship at Shalvey's Apothecary, she just didn't come home. They sent the house elves looking for her, she must have put a charm on herself to stay hidden. Nexus spent so many galleons trying to find her with no luck. They hadn't see their daughter for almost twelve years. Flora still wrapped presents for her and placed them under the Christmas tree. She couldn't stand the thought of getting rid of them. So, they filled Eileen's closet. Not just Christmas gifts but also birthday and just anytime Flora felt like getting something for her only child.

"You look radiant," a smooth, cultured voice said from behind her.

Smiling she turned around and faced her husband. He may be older now, but she still saw the beautiful boy with the wicked smile. Her house friends never did see what she saw in him. That was until he saved a Ravenclaw first year, who had gotten on the wrong side of a troll. It was meeting him she stopped believing all the hype about Slytherins. Yes, they were cunning and sneaky, but every house had students that could be that way.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said.

Nexus wrapped her up in his strong arms. She always felt so safe and loved in his arms. How anyone could ever think the love of her life was evil was beyond her. He was the most kind, loving and caring man she had ever met.

He let go of her and pushed her away from his body ever so slightly. She looked up at him, it was then she noticed he looked upset.

"Love? What's wrong?"

"Found Eileen."

"No," she said shaking her head.

He was not smiling, he was not happy; there was no joy in his face. She didn't want to hear what he was going to say. She couldn't hear it, nothing was wrong with her baby girl. Surely the universe couldn't be that cruel.

"She's alive, my love. But wants nothing to do with us. She came to Gringotts and emptied her inheritance. Franek, the goblin in charge owled me. I got there just in time to confront her. I begged to know where she had been. She confessed she found herself in the family way, married the man who had gotten her in trouble. The things she said Flora, it was sickening."

She didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"She had been poisoning her husband for years. Using him as a test subject. Worse, she had been doing the same to her son. She said her son had always been gifted in magic. But when he went to Hogwarts, he was denied because he didn't have a magical core. She's on the run now, whatever she did - destroyed her son's magic. It's only a matter of time before people start asking questions. How could she do such a thing…to her own child."

Flora shook her head; that didn't sound like her daughter. Her little girl was sweet, she loved to play gobstones. She wasn't some dark wizard. "No, you must have been mistaken."

"I'm not, she bragged about it. This is what she's been doing since she left. Making her child pay for ruining her career. She was actually happy she destroyed her child's magic. Not only that-"

"What?"

"No, I can't tell you, my love."

"Tell me."

"The potions she was giving her husband. It made him violent, her goal. But he wasn't violent towards her."

"The baby."

"Yes, but he's not a baby anymore. He's eleven, alone in a house with a drugged, violent father with no way of escape."

"We have to get him. I can't let my grandchild suffer because my daughter is a monster."

"I don't know where he is, but if he was at Hogwarts for even a day Dumbledore should know."

* * *

Severus curled up in the corner of the kitchen, trying to make as small a target as possible. His father was standing over him screaming. Severus had his eyes closed, trying to think of his mom coming to save him. She wasn't strong enough to go against his father, he knew that. But she would always hold him and sing to him afterwards. He loved her so much, she was the only one besides Lily who was ever there for him.

He was picked up by his shirt and thrown into the wall. "Please," he whimpered. His head was spinning, it felt like he was going to throw up.

There was a loud bang and his dad stumbled back and fell. His eyes landed on his savior.

"Petunia?"

Standing there over his fallen father was Petunia. She was holding a large cast iron skillet. Her slender, pinched face was red with anger.

"Did I kill him?"

Severus crawled over to where his father was laying unconscious. He could see his chest raising up and down. "No, he's alive."

"Want me to kill him?" she asked, waving the skillet a little.

"Umm…not today. Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

"Go pack your things, you're not staying here."

"You're only a year older than me, Petunia. You can't tell me what to do," he said stubbornly.

She waved the skillet more. "You sure?"

He laughed even though it hurt his face. She really was funnier than he ever gave her credit for. Just because it wasn't humor like Lily's didn't mean she wasn't funny. In truth, her sense of humor was more like his.

Going back to his bedroom he grabbed his trunk. He was lucky the charm his mother had put to lighten it was still working. He noticed the day he woke up after coming back from Hogwarts that the wand was gone. That meant his mother took it with her, she didn't believe he needed one. He didn't know what he would do without one, maybe one of the professors had an old one.

"Get your butt moving!"

"I'm coming," he growled. He quickly grabbed the stone and tossed it into his trunk. He hated touching it for even a minute.

Once he walked back into the kitchen he spotted Petunia lightly kicking his father. "What are you doing?"

"Umm…making sure he's breathing?"

"Come on, if he does wake up we're both in big trouble. Anyway, where I'm I going?"

"Well my mom left for her business retreat this morning. And my dad stays in the city when she's not home. So, it's just you and me for a couple of days. Hopefully by then your headmaster will contact us."

"What about your school?"

"I'm sick."

"You don't look sick."

"Shows what you know. I took my temperature this morning and it was very high." Her face showed how smug she was pulling one over on her parents.

As they walked to from Spinner's End to the nice side of town he could tell Petunia was thinking about something. She was being very quiet.

"Severus?" she finally said.

"Yes."

"Do you think now that I have magic, that I could go to Hogwarts?"

That caused him to stop. He didn't know the answer. Kids started Hogwarts after their eleventh birthday, Petunia was twelve. But what about the kids that had to wait until they were almost twelve to start, just because they had a late birthday?

"I really don't know. If you did your parents would have to go and get all the same things they did for Lily."

"Oh…oh well. It's not like I ever expected to go anyway. Come on, we have to get you home and cleaned up."

"Not another shower," he whined. His back still hurt from the beating, he didn't want hot water hitting it.

"Yes, another shower. And another. And another. You will keep showering until you resemble a student and not a beggar."

Severus stuck out his tongue. He laughed when she copied him. They were too busy making facing at each other to hear the man behind them.

"You manky little slag," Tobias Snape growled as he grabbed Petunia by her hair.

For a horrifying moment, Severus watched as his father pulled Petunia against his body.

"No much to look at, but you'll do," Tobias slurred.

Petunia screamed and tried to get out of his father's grip. Severus jumped at his father, he started to pull at his dad's arms to get him to let go of her. Suddenly, both Petunia and Severus were dropped to the ground. Petunia was shaking uncontrollably. Severus crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He could hear a vaguely familiar voice shouting and his father shouting back, but he concentrated on his friend. His friend. It was so odd, before for two years he had nothing but horrible things to say about her. Now he held her while they both cried.

Suddenly the shouting stopped. Severus opened his eyes and saw the last person he was ever expecting.

"Hagrid?"

He had only saw the half giant once, at least he was almost sure he was half giant. It had been on his boat ride to the castle. He wondered what Hagrid was doing here in Cokeworth.

"Le's get out of te'r," the man said.

Severus looked to where his father was, he was sitting silently on the ground, looking in a daze.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I put 'im in a trace until the a'ors get 'ere."

"Come on, Petunia, let's get you home."

"S'ry, got strict orders to take you to Hogwarts."

Petunia seemed to shake herself out of her panic. "Hogwarts?" Her eyes widened as she took in Hagrid's appearance.

"Aye, le's go. Dumbledore got a portkey se' up fo'r us." He held out a small box. "Now, you both need to touch it at the same time." He spoke this last bit very slowly, so they understood completely. With their pinky fingers interlocked they touched the box. Severus thought he was going to throw up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter, Rowling does.**

 **Trickster32- Eileen is very much a hag. As for Lily, she was his only friend so it's going to be hard for him to let go of that.**

 **PiffyEQ- This chapter will answer some of your questions. I hope it's to your liking.**

 **Prince-Slytherin- I think they are perfect friends too. Also there is more to Eileen but don't count on it being good.**

 **Fan girl 666- Thanks, I'm glad you liked the twist. His grandparents are fun to write.**

 **Guest-Thank you.**

 **dreamyeyes14- I'm so glad you're liking it. I like nice Petunia. As for the marauders, they aren't in this chapter but it's coming.**

 **Enjoy!**

Nexus Prince sat glaring at the other occupants of the Headmaster's office, with the exception of his dear wife. Dumbledore had told them about what had happened to his grandson. The school could have done many things different, instead of how they went about it. His grandchild was humiliated in front of the entire school. A child of eleven. If the boy's name would have been from a prominent light family, then he would have been treated better. Nexus wanted to set the damn hat on fire. He palmed his wand under his robes, still thinking about it. Then to make matters worse, Dumbledore showed him the letter he received earlier that day. A letter with his grandson, Severus, saying that he had gotten his magic back. Begging for the headmaster to come and get him. There were a few words here and there about his father. Anyone could read between the lines of that letter; the boy was terrified to stay in the home with his father.

He hoped that his daughter hadn't really destroyed the boy's magic. He never thought he could be so disgusted with his own flesh and blood. They had given the girl everything she had ever desired.

She was no longer welcome in their home, they told all their house elves she wasn't allowed back in. Hopefully, they would soon have their grandson in their protection. Even if he hadn't gotten his magic back, he would not be left in the hands of a man who has been poisoned with potions for eleven years. They had no idea of all the potions she had tested on her husband and child. After the groundskeeper brings his grandson, they are going directly to St. Mungo's. He wanted full testing done on his grandson.

Suddenly there was a pop, and three people appeared by the doorway. The huge form of the groundskeeper, and two small forms of children, one with a beat-up trunk. A little girl with chestnut brown hair, it was a little unkempt at the moment. Then there was the boy. Shoulder-length black hair with an array of colored bruises on his dirty face. Nexus heard his wife gasp. At least one thing was clear. The boy was a Prince, no doubt about that.

"Thank you for bringing them, Hagrid."

The groundkeeper nodded and headed out the door. That left Dumbledore, Nexus, Flora and Professor McGonagall with the children. Nexus didn't know why Minerva was in the room, it's not like she had done anything to help his grandson.

The two children huddled together, staring at those around them.

"Mr. Snape, it's a pleasure to see you again. And to meet you Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said.

"You got our letter?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I received your letter earlier today. I was going to send Professor McGonagall to speak with you. Unfortunately, things had to be rushed a bit."

"Can I come back to school?" There was such hope in the little boy's dirty face. His hair stringy and greasy. That would be fixed after his injuries were looked at.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to where the hat was sitting, it was listening to everything. The headmaster picked the Sorting Hat up and walked over to the him. Severus did his best not to jump when it was placed on his head this time.

' _Yes. Very strong magical core. Very odd,'_ the hat said into his mind. _'Now, where to put you? If I would have seen this in you before, Slytherin it would be. But not after the show in the Great Hall. Hmm…where to put you? Better be…_ '

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted, thankfully not as loud as in the Great Hall.

"You did it, Severus!" Petunia said, jumping up and down. It was a very strange thing for her to do, but he could tell she was genuinely happy for him.

"What about Petunia? She has magic, too," he told Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I know every magical child born in our world…well at least the one's destined for Hogwarts. Petunia doesn't have magic…at least not enough to use it."

"Just like I didn't have magic? At least let the Sorting Hat see." He wouldn't back down, she didn't for him. They hadn't told Dumbledore about the stone in the letter. He would, but first they had to accept Petunia.

"Let the girl put on the hat," a big, scary looking man snarled. Severus didn't want to be center of the man's attention, but he kept looking over at him. Same with the friendly looking blonde woman. If he didn't know better it looked like she was holding herself back.

After a drawn out sigh, Dumbledore took the Sorting Hat off his head and placed it on Petunia's.

"Ravenclaw!"

Petunia's eyes rounded. Severus grabbed her hand and smiled over at her. When he had heard Lily being sorted into Gryffindor, it had broken his heart because he knew he wouldn't go to Gryffindor. There was only a little sadness now, because his mother had been so adamant that he was a Slytherin. But maybe now that he was a wizard again, she would come back home. Or they could move away from his dad, that would be even more amazing.

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged a look. It seemed to stretch the silence in the office.

"Professor McGonagall will take you to inform your parents Ms. Evans. Since we are already a week into the school year, you will start Monday."

"They need robes, books and wands," the blonde woman said.

"I see Mr. Snape brought his trunk, I'm sure we can scrape enough together for Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said.

"If they were your precious lions, would you be scraping things for them?" the man asked. He looked very angry.

The Floo flashed. "Dumbledore!" a face in the floo said.

"Yes, Auror Cavish?"

"Tobias Snape was placed in St. Mungo's third floor, Potion and Plant Poisoning. We have a warrant for his wife, Eileen Snape."

"No," Severus yelled. Breaking away from Petunia. "My father is the bad one, not my mum. She's done everything to help me. She always made me potions to help me after he hurt me. She's good, he's bad."

The man in the floo looked straight at the scary man. "You'll need to bring him in to be checked out."

"I will."

"Ms. Evans go with Professor McGonagall, she will take you to your parents and pack for school. She will take you tomorrow to get your things from Diagon Alley."

"But-But-" she stammered.

"That will be all Ms. Evans," he said calmly.

Severus watched Petunia leave. He felt alone again, just like when he stood in front of the school. Maybe because even though they were enemies for two years she wasn't a stranger. Maybe because she had done more than his mother had ever done to stop his dad. His mom said she wasn't strong enough, but Petunia was much smaller than her. But that didn't stop her…he was so confused.

Once the man in the floo was gone it was just the four of them.

"Sit down, Severus."

Shuffling his feet as he walked, he sat in the chair in front on the headmaster's desk. The man and woman both conjured chairs, sitting on either side of him.

"Mr. Snape, I would like to introduce you to your mother's parents, Nexus and Flora Prince."

Severus froze. He forced himself not to look at the people in the room with him. Instead, he looked down at his hands, they were still dirty from the fight with his father.

His mother always said that her parents disinherited her because she married his father. She told Severus how they were against everything not pureblood, and he wasn't pureblood.

"I know this must be a surprise, sweetheart," the woman, his grandmother, said.

He didn't say anything, he was scared what they would do to him. His mother said that she was the only one that could ever love him, he knew it to be the truth. Even Lily, his best friend, hadn't loved him enough to speak up for him.

"Severus, your grandparents are going to take you to St. Mungo's. You will be back before the start of classes on Monday, but you need to go with them. If I'm not mistaken, your grandmother is going to want to pick some things out for you in Diagon Alley too."

"Do I have to go, sir?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so, dear boy. But I know this will be good for you. Your grandparents have a lot to discuss with you."

* * *

They went to St. Mungo's by floo from the Headmaster's office. While they waited for the healer to call them back, Flora tried to get her grandson to talk. He only answered questions with short, crisp answers. Nexus had yet to directly talk to him, it was starting to worry her.

Healer Diaofsy called them back into her office. The little boy was shaking by the time they had seated in the office. She went over all the spells and charms that she was going to use in her examination. Finally, after almost an hour she was done.

"Severus, I would like to speak to your grandparents alone for a moment," she told the boy.

"This is about him, he stays. We need a trust formed, keeping secrets won't do that," his grandfather said.

"Well, if you insist. It looks like besides a healing potion, only one other potion was used on the boy. It looks like that the first dose was given to him at around age one. His last dose my guess was last year, when the potion completed."

"Completed what?" his grandmother asked. Severus tried not to get upset that they were talking about him and not to him.

"It seems your daughter has been testing and perfected a fertility potion. This one is something I've never seen before, it gives the recipient, completely working female reproductive organs. The possibilities are endless. If this is possible so is fixing female infertility." She looked up and cleared her throat. "Like I said, because his first dose was so long ago, I'm afraid the damage is irreversible."

"What does that mean?" his grandfather growled.

"It means that your daughter has made a breakthrough in her work. This was also done to her husband. But because he was already an adult male, it had severe side effects."

His grandmother gasped. "The abuse."

"What does it mean for Severus?" his grandfather snapped.

"It means that it's possible for your grandson to conceive and carry a child."

* * *

The weekend went by too quickly for Flora's liking. Severus still hadn't opened to them, but that was to be expected. Nexus had insisted on getting Severus new everything. Books, cauldron, robes and most importantly…his own wand. Professor McGonagall had brought Severus' little friend. She had gotten everything she needed but Flora could tell the girl wished her parents were there. She had heard Severus and the girl talking to each other. It seemed she was a muggleborn and her sister just started her first year. Flora didn't know how but it seemed this girl was overlooked the year before. It was very odd, she had never heard of such a thing.

As for everything Eileen had done to the boy, it seemed that he still loved her. He didn't want her to go before the Wizengamot. That didn't stop it though, she not only experimented on her son but her muggle husband. That had its own consequences. She loved her daughter and always would but she couldn't over look her crimes. As soon as she was caught she would have to have a lot to answer to.

"It was nice to meet you," Severus said quietly.

They were back in the headmaster's office. She felt like she was abandoning her grandson. Sure, he had to go to school but after only a weekend of speaking to each other. She didn't even get to take him to her home. He spent the night at St. Mungo's. As soon as he was released, they went to Diagon Alley. They shopped and had a nice time, even if Nexus and Severus barely spoke two words each. It was killing her husband knowing what their daughter had done. Eileen had always been a daddy's girl. He wasn't taking her total lack compassion well. Flora could also see his want to get close to Severus. Unfortunately, their grandson had put up a wall around himself. There was no getting through to him yet. Hopefully, with time and love he would open to them.

"And it was wonderful to meet you, my love," Flora said. She wanted to wrap him up in a hug but didn't know how he would react. "Would you mind if I gave you a hug?" she asked gently.

A flash of panic flashed in his eyes before it cleared. "Okay," he said, nodding.

The hug was quick, she didn't want to make him feel any more uncomfortable for her sake. Nexus surprised the boy by wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Don't forget to write; your grandmother will worry. If anyone gives you a hard time, just let me know."

Severus had a look of complete of shock as Nexus let him go. It didn't surprise her though; her husband was truly a softy when it came to his family. His parents were stringent pureblood supremacists. It wasn't until she married Nexus that they calmed down a bit, at least she thought they had. She was from a pureblood family, a well off one too. But they were known for being 'blood traitors'.

Now she wondered if Eileen had to get her ideas from one of them. It didn't matter anymore, they were long gone now, and Eileen's future was out of anyone in the family's hands.

* * *

Severus watched as his grandparents flooed away. That was weird to think about. He never had never really had grandparents before. His mother never talked about her parents much and his father's had died in a gas explosion when he was little. He didn't remember them well, but what he did remember was odd. He remembered his Grandma Marla packing his things, yelling at his mother and father. The next memory he had was of attending his grandparents' funeral.

"Please, sit down Mr. Snape."

"Professor?" he asked as he sat down.

The man's dancing blue eyes seemed to be able to look though him. It made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I was wondering how a boy born with magic, not have it during his sorting. I also wonder how a girl born without it, can have it at the age of twelve."

Severus looked to where his old battered trunk was supposed to be, it wasn't there any longer.

"Where's my trunk?"

"Right there," Dumbledore said pointing to his new trunk.

"No, the one I brought from home."

"I had Filch take it to your dormitory a few moments before you arrived."

Before anything more could be said a short, round man entered the office. His round face was red and blotchy, like he had run the whole way.

"Albus, we have a situation."

"What is it, Horace?"

"Filch, he's convulsing on the ground near Ravenclaw Tower. Minerva and Poppy are taking him to the hospital wing. He doesn't look well."

"What happened?"

"This fell out of his hand," he said, holding up a familiar stone.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dumbledore said with wonder.

"The Amissus Stone, yes. It's shielding my magic as we speak."

"What is an ancient dark magic object doing in my school?"

"Sir, I think I can answer that."

Severus explained what had happened. Everything down to every little detail. His suspicions about Black being the culprit. About what had happened with Petunia.

"I see."

"What is it?" Severus couldn't help but ask. He knew it was dark magic but after giving Petunia magic he didn't think it was that bad. But it seems to have hurt someone else.

"The Amissus Stone was created by Helga Hufflepuff."

"Helga Hufflepuff created something with dark magic?" Severus was shocked. He had already read some of the books his mother gave him. He always thought Helga Hufflepuff was against such things.

"Yes, but she did it for the best reasons she thought at the time. It was before she joined the other founders to create Hogwarts. She had a child that was being poisoned by his own magic. His body couldn't handle it. Now there are potions to give, potions that will heal the body enough for the magic feed off it. But at the time, there wasn't. She wasn't an expert potions master and she was running out of time. He was about two at the time, and his magic was growing. She created the Amissus Stone, it shielded the magic from the body. All he had to do was keep it will him. As the boy grew, he hated that he couldn't have magic like his siblings. So finally, as a young man he removed the stone from the pouch around his neck. The magic was too great, his body was too weak, and it killed him within moments."

Tears started to run down Severus face. He could have killed Petunia. What about the Filch person? Maybe he had killed him. He was a murderer.

"I didn't know," he cried.

"I know, child. After her child's death, it was rumored to have been destroyed. I guess we can assume that didn't happen."

McGonagall entered the office just then. Her face was pinched and a bit red. "He'll be alright. Poppy could stabilize him. We don't know the extent until he wakes."

"Wait, how did he live?" Severus asked. If it killed Helga Hufflepuff's son; why didn't it do the same to Petunia or Filch?

"Helga's son was very sick; his body couldn't handle the magic. After what you said about Ms. Evans, I can only wager a guess. It seems that if person has a drop of magic in them, the stone will push-start it. That was unknown of at the time, because what reason would they have for a muggle or squib to touch it."

Severus nodded, that made sense. "What will happen to Petunia and Mr. Filch?"

"Ms. Evans is a witch now. She will learn like every other student. As for Mr. Filch, that decision is not up to me. It's up to the Ministry, although I will take responsibility for him. I must ask that you do not discuss this with anyone other than Ms. Evans."

"I promise. What about Sirius Black?"

"Without proof, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do."

"Are you at least going to ask him about it?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Severus realized that Professor Dumbledore wasn't someone he could trust completely. He had his prejudices, just like anyone else. He didn't know what the man had against him, or his family. But it was clear he favored Gryffindor over every other house. They could do no wrong in his eyes. Just as well, Severus was used to taking care of himself, no reason to change it now.

Professor Flitwick came to led him to Ravenclaw tower. They stepped in front of a door with a bronze eagle knocker. He jumped when the eagle began to speak.

"What gets broken without being held?" It asked.

Professor Flitwick looked at him with a big smile. Severus realized the man wanted him to answer the riddle. He thought about it for a few moments.

"A promise."

The door swung open and he followed Professor Flitwick in. He was introduced but no one came up to him. He didn't like to be the center of attention. A prefect named Xenophilius Lovegood, a tall blonde fifth year, showed Severus to his dormitory. His things were at the foot a bed that looked so very comfortable. He never had a bed that looked so inviting.

"Hi!"

Severus jumped. There were two other beds in the room with him but he thought no one was in there but him. Looking over he saw a tall gangly boy with red hair with grey eyes.

"Hello," he said. He didn't know what else to say, so he started to unpack.

"I'm Gideon Prewett."

"Severus Snape."

"Yeah, I remember you from the sorting." The boy's ears reddened. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it was just a mistake." Severus knew that was a lie. It wasn't a mistake. It was Sirius Black's idea of being funny.

"I'm glad you're back. There is only six Ravenclaws this year. Well, not including you and the Evans girl. Only three boys now though. I wish I was in Gryffindor like my brother and sister. Molly's already finished with school but Fabian is a third year."

"Any idiot can be in Gryffindor," he said bitterly.

"Hey, that's not very nice."

Not wanting to offend his new dormmate any more than he had, he didn't say anything else. Soon Gideon seemed to forget that he was upset with him. He started rambling on about his family. Apparently, his sister had a baby the year before, and already carrying her second. Once upon a time Severus wished he had a little brother or sister. But now he was thankful that didn't come to pass. His mother would have only had another person to experiment on.

"I'm going to go find Petunia," he said, cutting off Gideon going on about quidditch.

"Oh, right. I've got to go track Fabian down anyway. He's supposed to help me with my history of magic work. Maybe this will be the year Professor Binns realizes he's dead."

Severus shook his head. Gideon Prewett was a strange boy. Hopefully he wouldn't have to be alone with him much. It wasn't hard to find Petunia. She was waiting in the common room for him.

"Have you seen Lily yet?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't wanted to leave Ravenclaw tower. I'm already a year older than all the other first years. I shouldn't have come."

"No, you're a witch. Remember, this is going to be the best years of our lives."

"But you wanted this with Lily," she said, her voice was high-pitched.

"It can be all three of us. But first we have to get back at Black."

She grinned evilly. "Yeah, Lily is too goody-goody for revenge plans. I was thinking what we could do. I think I know how."

"What?"

"His goal was to make a fool of you and hurt you, right?"

"Seems so."

"First, we make sure he knows you figured him out. Then we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"He'll be expecting you to either tell Dumbledore or get even. It'll make him crazy."

"I have told Dumbledore, he doesn't care. So, we do nothing?" He was made a fool of in front of the whole school. He wanted the boy to feel the way he had. He wanted him to be humiliated.

"I didn't say that, just that we take time. Remember, revenge is best served cold."

He liked the way she thought. Sirius Black was going to lose everything he cherished, and Severus would be the reason why.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing and liking this story.**

 **Tonixx- Thank you so much. I'm trying to be a little different, lol.**

 **Prince-Slytherin- I'm sorry that Eileen is a bit mean, you are right about her reasons in the beginning. You'll get to see about Lily in this chapter.**

 **Jissy2013- Thank you.**

 **PiffyEQ- I love Mpregs too. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's to you liking.**

 **Fan girl 666- Yes, Petunia and Severus are a dangerous duo. Thank you, I wanted it not to be fully dark, for reasons later.**

 **Suzululu4moe- It shielded his magic just like it did Severus, he just figured it out at home. The reason it hurt Filch because he is a grown man with new magic. With Petunia it just made her weak for a moment. It doesn't hurt wizards with magic, just shields, like Helga's son.**

 **Dreamyeyes14- Thank you. I haven't decided who he's going to be paired with, I keep changing my mind. I'm glad you liked Gideon. Severus is going to have a hard time accepting his grandparents but it will be worth it in the end. Tobias will get better but it'll be slow going.**

Sirius didn't want to admit that he was hiding, but it was the truth. He still felt extremely guilty about what happened with the Snape boy. He wondered what was happening with him now. If his mother had been upset that he was sent home. What was he saying? Of course, she was upset. He knew Severus must have his magic back, he couldn't still be wearing his robes. James had been very suspicious since it happened. He didn't come out and blame Sirius, but he had asked him what he did a few times.

* * *

"Hey Lily, you want to sit here?" James yelled across the Gryffindor table to the redheaded girl, pointing to the space next to him. She looked up and blushed, but didn't get up from her spot with her friends.

"That was uncomfortable to watch," Remus said, smirking.

They had all become instant friends since the first day on the train. Remus was glad that he finally had friends. He wondered if they would still want to be his friends if they knew his secret. Werewolves weren't very welcome in the wizarding world.

"Shut up!" James said, his cheeks reddening.

"Did you finish the essay for McGonagall?" Peter asked as he shoved scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Of course," Remus answered. He had worked on it just after classes on Friday. The other boys didn't understand his need to excel. He wanted to prove to Dumbledore that he was worth this shot at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I finished last night," James added.

"I finished before breakfast," Sirius murmured.

Remus rolled his eyes. He didn't know Sirius very well but it seemed since they met he had gotten more sullen. James said he thought Sirius felt bad for picking on the Snape boy because of what happened at the sorting.

The noise in the Great Hall seemed to raise several levels. Remus noticed several people at his table looking over at the Ravenclaw table. He couldn't see what they were looking at.

"What's going on?" James asked, looking around like Remus.

Remus finally gave up and stood, looking over the heads of those still seated. It was then he saw what everyone was looking at.

"What is it, Remus?" Peter asked.

"The Snape kid, he's back."

James, Sirius and Peter all stood then. They all stared at the Ravenclaw table. Severus Snape was there sitting next to a girl with chestnut hair pulled back into a plait. They were whispering back and forth, looking like they didn't care if anyone else talked to them. Suddenly, Remus felt someone walk past him. He looked over to see it was Lily. Her eyes rounded once she saw the pair. She ran over to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

Severus did his best not to pay attention to the murmurs from the rest of the students. He and Petunia were going over their schedules. It looked like their first class was Transfiguration.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Turning things from one thing to another. My mother didn't care much for transfiguration but I've been reading the A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. I think I have a few down, I hope I don't embarrass myself." His grandfather even purchased the advanced textbooks for each class he was taking. The man had caught him looking longingly at them. He wanted to learn as much as possible. That was good because he and Petunia were already at a disadvantage.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. It's me that's going to make a complete fool of myself."

He was about to tell her that she would be fine when a familiar voice shouted.

"Severus! You're back, I'm so glad." Lily paused. "Tunie?"

Severus stood up and hugged his friend. He was so glad that she was happy to see him. It worried him when she didn't stand up for him, like she wanted him to be gone.

"Isn't it great, it was just a misunderstanding. Petunia has magic too, so it'll be all of us."

"But she's never had magic before, and she's too old," Lily said with a scowl on her face. It surprised him because he had never seen her like that.

Dumbledore had told him to keep it a secret about everything that had happened. He didn't want to cause problems on his first day. "She just got her magic late, is all." Petunia was being usually quiet, he looked over at her and saw she was looking around them nervously. It was then he noticed most of the students were watching them.

"She's in Ravenclaw? Schoolwork has never been something she was particularly good at."

Severus watched Petunia's cheeks redden. "I've always been top of my class," she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"Really?" Lily asked like it was the first time she had heard such a thing.

"Yes, mother and father were always too busy fawning over you. It really doesn't matter, I just want to learn and make friends."

"What about your friends at home?" Lily asked bitterly.

"What friends? I'm just so tired of not belonging."

Severus looked down at his hands. How many times had he felt the same way? Lily made friends so easy, he was never going to be like that. He was too protective of himself, keeping his emotions hidden. It was the safest way to be at home. He looked back up at Petunia and a realization hit him. The last few days she had been open and friendly, and it was because Lily had abandoned him too.

Not only did her parents favor Lily, but so did the kids at school. Petunia didn't hide her feelings like he did, she had them turn her in a mean little girl. But at the first chance to have a real friend she jumped at it. She was just as sad and lonely as he was. He shuttered at the thought of someone cruel and evil making friends with her, she would probably turn herself inside out to make the person like her. At least he would be there to make sure nothing like that ever happened.

He still wanted to be friends with Lily, but he didn't think that was possible now. There was something different about Lily. Before they were in their own little bubble. Now she looked angry that he had invited Petunia into that bubble, so she just burst it.

"Looks like Ravenclaw has a new loser," a new voice sneered.

It was a tall boy with white/blonde hair, and a Slytherin prefect badge. He had a smirk on his face, like he was watching something entertaining. He slapped a third year on the back. "Lucky you, Quirrell."

"You should g-go back to your own t-table, Malfoy," Quirinus Quirrell, the third year said. Severus had met him that morning, he was smaller than most other third years, delicate even.

The Slytherin, Malfoy, raised his wand in the direction of Quirinus. Looking around Severus tried to see a professor, but it looked like they were all finished and gone on their way. He knew if he didn't do something Malfoy would hurt a weaker student. Severus didn't hesitate, he raised his wand and yelled, " _Alarte Ascendare!"_

It was a spell that he had read about in one of his mother's old advanced defense of the dark arts books. He knew what it was supposed to do but it still shocked him to see the tall Slytherin being thrown up in the air and back.

He knew now he was in trouble, the Slytherins at their table started to stand. He grabbed Petunia's hand and the third year's, then he started running. Just outside the Great Hall the other two realized they needed to get to Ravenclaw Tower before the Sytherins regrouped.

"Faster!" Petunia yelled over her shoulder as they ran up the steps. He was a few steps behind her and Quirinus was a few behind him. They were all breathing hard when they got to the door. Thankfully, Lovegood was just stepping out of the passageway when they barreled though.

Once they got into the common room they could finally breath. Quirinus was bent over, clutching his side. Petunia flung herself on an overstuffed chair. Severus just laid down on the rug.

"That was insane," Quirinus said.

"Tell me about it. I thought he was going to kill you, Severus," Petunia added.

"What am I going to do?" he asked grimly.

"Well…he is a seventh year. So maybe just hide for a year," Quirinus said with a half-smile.

"Sure, I'll just do classes by owl," Severus said with a laugh.

"I'm Petunia," Petunia introduced herself to Quirinus.

"Quirinus Quirrell."

Severus noticed Petunia blush ever so slightly, although it could be from the running.

"It's nice to meet you, Quirinus. Thank you for speaking up for us, it was really brave."

"You can call me Rin," the third year said, blushing a little too.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'll call both of you dead, because that's what the Slytherins will do to all of us."

Both of their faces paled like they had no idea they were in trouble too.

"We have Transfiguration in a little while," Petunia said nervously.

"Do you know who with?" he asked.

"Gryffindor," she said pulling her schedule out of her robes pocket.

For once, Gryffindor was the better option. At least for the time being he would put his plan for Black away. Just until Malfoy and his cronies had better things to do. Survival outweighed revenge, just this once.

"Well, we better go get our things, good thing we didn't bring them to breakfast with us," Petunia said.

"Right. What class do you have?" Severus asked Rin.

"Double Potions."

"I can't wait until I have my first potions class."

No matter what his mother did to him, he still wanted to be a Potions Master. He had been dreaming of it since he was old enough to talk. His mother had always wanted to be the best potions master that ever lived. Just because she turned out to care about potions more than him didn't mean potions weren't important. Maybe one day he could create a potion to cure whatever had made his mom sick in the first place. Because he didn't think she was evil, just sick.

* * *

"Can you believe what happened to that giant git?" Peter blustered.

"I can't believe a first year was able to disarm a seventh year. Not just any seventh year but Lucius Malfoy. I've heard about him, he likes the dark arts," James said.

He was so shocked when he saw the small boy from the train take down a newly grown wizard. He just hoped the boy lived to tell the tale. James didn't want to admit it but he was very impressed with the boy. It was good he wasn't a Slytherin, with skills like that at eleven. It was even more troubling that the Sorting Hat couldn't find his magic. Of course, James suspected Sirius, he had been an ornery little cuss since that day. He just couldn't think of what he could have done, he'd never heard of such a spell that took someone's magic away.

After they sat down in Transfiguration, he watched Peter scribble quickly on his parchment. All of them had told the boy to finish his essay the day before.

Two Ravenclaws ran into the room just before time to start class. It was the Snape boy and another girl, he had seen her at breakfast.

"All right class, please pass your essays to the front," Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Snape and Miss Evans, you'll have until the end of the week to turn in the essay, see me after class," Professor McGonagall said before starting class.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Jissy2013- Thank you.**

 **PiffyEQ- You might not like this chapter much, but I thought it felt right. But don't worry, it's not going to continue for very long.**

 **Lorcan- I understand what you're saying. I didn't think I was Lily-bashing, it's not my goal, but she is not a main in this fanfiction.**

 **Fan girl 666- Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Okay, I know who I'm going to put Severus with. But it will be a while because right now he's only eleven. I think the Rin and Petunia crush on each other makes since them being 13 and 12. Severus though will have a lot on his plate though with the new grandparents and sins of his mother. Happy reading.**

Malfoy and his friends finally found Severus later in the day. It was inevitable, he knew that. It still didn't make the hexes hurt any less. He was lucky in the end that some of the Slytherins weren't ready to be a part of something more brutal. Malfoy's pride was hurt, so that made Severus' punishment more painful.

But what they didn't know…what they couldn't know was that he was used to pain. It was something he could handle. As he limped back to Ravenclaw tower he smiled to himself. Malfoy may make the rest of the year a living hell for him but he would take what he was dealt. There was no way he would be broken, least of all by a stuck-up prat like Malfoy.

He was happy that it seemed everyone had already gone to bed. He had just beat curfew himself. If a prefect saw him, they would have made him go to the hospital wing. All he wanted to do was pass out on his bed.

The next morning, he was awoken by someone shaking him. Opening his eyes, he looked blearily at the red-headed boy shaking him.

"Gideon?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Obviously." The boy was just shaking him trying to wake him up, now he was acting like that wasn't the goal. "What did you want?"

"You were crying in your sleep," the boy said nervously.

That shut Severus up, he remembered some of his nightmare. It had been just him and his mother. They were in their dilapidated home, it was colder than he ever remembered. He begged his mother to use her magic to warm them up. All she did was make him drink a new potion of hers. It had made him sick. He pleaded with her to help him, but she wouldn't. That was the last he remembered before he was woken up.

"I'm fine," he muttered, hoping Gideon would just go back to his bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go back to your own bed," he snapped.

"Was't goin' on?" a sleepy voice asked. Ollie Hobkirk was sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing," Severus bit out. This was a nightmare in itself, he hated showing weakness.

He got out of bed and collected his things for a shower. If they weren't going to leave him alone, he would them. By the time, he was showered and dressed, the other boys had fallen back asleep. It was only then he noticed it was barely past five in the morning. Breakfast wasn't even served until seven. Maybe he could start on the backlog of work he had. Instead of using the library in Ravenclaw, he went to the school's.

It was so early he was the only one wondering around the corridors except for Peeves.

"Looksy, who it is. The eagle that shouldn't be. Flee…Flee…Eagle that shouldn't be."

Ignoring him, he made his way to the library, thankfully the poltergeist didn't follow. It wasn't until he was just getting to the entrance of the library, he realized the librarian may not be in yet.

"Early, yes?"

Severus jumped and turned. Standing behind him was Monsieur Perrot, the school librarian. He had only seen the man in the Great Hall during dinner the night before. Being this close to the man made him wish he stayed in his dormitory. There was something…off about the man.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Fine. Fine. Come on then, please do not disturb the books though."

"Oh, I can't look at the books?" What point was going to the library, if he couldn't read and research.

"You can look at the books, read them even. Just don't disturb them, they're very touchy in the morning."

 _What an odd man._

He found a table and set all of his things out. Soon he got lost in his work, forgetting the strange man and the clock.

Petunia found him just in time for them to make it to Herbology in time. He was glad to have a friend looking out for him, he promised himself to do a better job by her.

* * *

Days passed, then weeks, soon it was closing in on the first quidditch game of the year. It was between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. It didn't really seem all that interesting to him, but as Petunia pointed out. It would be a great time to get information on Sirius. With the Slytherins keeping their distance at the moment, it was the perfect time to plan his revenge.

Together with Petunia and Rin, they made their way for the quidditch pitch, mixing in with the Gryffindors. Rin didn't know why they were trying to get the boy, but he seemed just happy to be included. They made sure they were seated behind the boys, close enough to overhear Sirius and his friends.

"I can't wait until I can tryout," James prattled.

"Me either, mate," Sirius said happily. "What about you Remus?"

"Me? No, it's not really my kind of thing. I'm fine with both of my feet on the ground."

"I want to try out too. Do you think I could make the team?" Severus heard Peter Pettigrew ask.

"Of course, you're a Gryffindor, aren't you?" James said.

Severus thought Potter was setting up the small, pudgy boy for a fall. It would have been better to tell him flat out that he would have to work hard if he wanted that. He would have to start practicing now, and not stop until they were old enough to tryout. He was a mess on the broom, they had Flying the day before. Severus wasn't great at it but Pettigrew was worse. Just Potter telling the boy to blindly trust that being a Gryffindor was good enough to make his house team was insanity. All the ones that would be trying out for that house team would be Gryffindors.

After more talk about when they would be able to tryout, they started talking about having trouble in potions. It seemed that it was even a weak spot for their brain, Lupin. An elbow poked him in the side. He looked over to see Petunia smiling widely at him, gesturing with her hands at the four boys in front of them.

She couldn't be serious, she couldn't be thinking that he should help them. He shook his head. Suddenly, she leaned forward and touched Lupin's shoulder. He jumped a little where he was sitting then turned around looking at her.

"Yes?" he asked loudly, to be heard over the roar because Hufflepuff just scored.

"We couldn't help but hear that you're having trouble with potions. Severus here is a genius when it comes to potions. He promised to tutor me, I was thinking we can start a study group. So, when we have trouble with a subject maybe you could help us."

The three other boys turned around at that moment; all looking surprised by the suggestion. They were only first years, Gryffindors weren't known for their thinking about the future. At least that's how he saw them. They also were something of bullies, only caring for the here and now. He would see them outside, picking on kids they felt that deserved it. How that happened he didn't know, at first, he was just glad it wasn't him. Then he noticed that it was mostly first year Slytherins who were usually alone. That didn't sit right with him. Some brave Gryffindors, four on one, hardly a fair fight.

"You want to study together?" Black asked suspiciously. His eyes locked on Severus.

"Yes?" Severus said, he wasn't sure what else to say because he didn't know what Petunia was playing at.

"That's brilliant," Potter said. "How about Tuesday evening in the library?"

"Sounds great," Petunia said. "Oh, I forgot, we need to be getting back." She stood up, as did Severus and Rin.

"But the game just started," Potter whined. He looked like there couldn't be any reason to be leaving a quidditch game.

"Well, we saw the beginning, that the best part anyway," Severus said. He had never in is life saw a game before, but what he saw was enough.

"That best part?" Potter was exasperated.

"See you," Petunia called over her shoulder. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a familiar redhead.

"Ow! Oh, what are you doing here?" Lily asked. She was sitting with three other first year girls.

"Just seeing the game. It's not really our taste so we were just leaving. Have fun," Petunia said, rushing away fast, Rin on her heel.

"Severus, wait!" Lily called.

He stopped and Lily caught up with him, he watched Rin and Petunia head back up to the castle. He knew they had heard Lily call him, but he couldn't just ignore her. She may not be his closest friend anymore but was still in his life.

"Hello, Lily," he said. "Do you need something?"

"No, I just miss you. Petunia doesn't seem to want you to talk to me. You were my friend first."

"I know. It's not Petunia, it's just because we're in the same house. You know how it is."

"Yes, I know. It just feels like you're mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't say anything at the sorting."

That had stung more than Severus liked to admit. But he could see her side too. She was new to all of this, even more than himself. She was upset, scared and confused. She wasn't a bad person, just not someone he could see being friends with like they once had been. At the time, he was her only link to the magical world. Now she didn't need him. In truth, he had seen it coming even before they boarded the train. It made him wonder what would have happened if he was put in Slytherin. Would she protect him? Or would she abandon him? Was he abandoning her? He didn't like to think that but maybe he was.

"How about Monday after classes we work in the library together. We can catch up then."

Her face lit up and he felt like he had done the right thing. He just hoped that Rin and Petunia wouldn't be angry. There was no law that you could only have two friends, and that those friends had to get along.

When he caught up with Petunia she was alone. She was sitting in front of the fire, with a book in hand. He sat beside her, ready for the storm. It didn't happen. Instead she looked over at him and smiled.

"Did you see Sirius Black's face? He knows we know."

Breathing out, happy that there was no fight. "Well, how couldn't he know. I found the stone, he knew I would find it. Sure, it took some creative thinking to figure out it was him, but that's beside the point. Why in the world did you suggest a study group?"

"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."

"What?"

"It's from The Art of War, Sun Tzu. My father has it in his bookshelf at home. He doesn't like us to mess with his books but when no one's home I get bored."

"Okay, so how do we fight without fighting?"

"Well first, you have to know what you want from this?"

"I want him to admit what he done to everyone. I want them to know that he is as sneaky and underhanded as the lowliest Slytherin."

"Okay, then we made him suffer. We become close with him and his friends. Sooner or later he would expect you to tell his friends the truth. But he won't come out and say it, so he'll just be on edge the whole time. Finally, he's just going to explode. When he does, we just have to make sure it's in front of everyone, like you were."

"What then?"

"Then we can go one with our lives. He'll find out what it's like to be humiliated in front of everyone. Also, everyone will know. He'll be a social leper."

As mad as he was, he couldn't rightly feel that great about making Black's life a living hell. He just wanted him to feel like he had, but not ruin him.

"Do you think we should really do this?" he asked nervously.

"It's up to you. You're the one that he hurt."

The memory of that night in the Great Hall assaulted him. The feeling of worthlessness. He also remembered the look on Black's face. He was shocked at what was happening, but not once did he stand up. Not once did he speak up.

"Let's make him pay." He was done being everyone's whipping boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Suzululu4moe- Yes, Severus and Petunia are trouble for Sirius.**

 **Guest- Thank you. I agree about Lily, she's never been one of my favorites.**

 **Great Idea- I'm thinking a taste of his own medicine will help Sirius become a better person.**

 **Fan girl 666- Lol, yep, they're scary.**

Severus was hiding from his best friends, it made him feel a little guilty. But that couldn't be helped. He knew they had good intentions, he just wasn't ready for their input on where he should stay during Christmas break. Rin wanted him and Petunia both to stay with him, Severus wondered if there was a reason he didn't want to go home alone. Petunia didn't really want to go home but she tried to talk Severus into coming with her. He didn't want to ever step foot in Cokeworth again.

Right now, he was hiding behind a tapestry on the third-floor landing. The hole in the wall behind the tapestry seemed made for hiding.

"He's calling himself Lord Voldemort," a harsh voice said.

Severus held back a whimper, that was no Professor or member of staff at Hogwarts.

"Alastor, please keep your voice down. You're going to terrify some lost student," Dumbledore's calmly said.

"They should be, they should be vigilant, He's not playing, professor, there have been deaths."

"You may call me Albus, Alastor. You are no longer a student of this school." Severus heard Dumbledore sigh. "So, it seems Tom is done with his muggle father's name."

"He's calling himself Lord, Professor Dumbledore."

The headmaster chuckled lightly. "You always have to be contrary, don't you?"

Unfortunately, Severus didn't know what the man, Alastor said back because at that moment he started to sneeze uncontrollably. It was odd because he didn't even feel them coming on. A moment later the tapestry was ripped back and a young man was glaring at him. If Severus thought the man's voice was scary, it was nothing compared to his face. Even though he was young, no older than twenty-five, he had a jagged scar over one side of his face, the other side untouched.

"Well, I see you've found Mr. Snape."

"Aye," the younger man said harshly.

"Stop, Alastor, you're scaring the boy. You should be thanking him. If it wasn't for young master Snape, we wouldn't know that the Amissus Stone still exists."

That news seemed to interest the scary man. "Really? And where did you get the stone?"

It was a command, Severus couldn't help but blurt out the truth. "Sirius Black snuck it in to my robes, playing a mean joke."

"Severus, you shouldn't make unfounded accusations," Dumbledore bit out.

"I know he did it," Severus said sadly. He wished the man would treat him like he did the Gryffindors. Before going to Hogwarts, he thought they would all be equal. That was a joke.

"Let the boy speak, Albus," the young man growled.

"It's a matter of Hogwarts business, Auror Moody."

"The Amissus Stone is a dark magic artifact. That makes it Ministry business."

The headmaster harrumphed but otherwise didn't speak.

"Now, boy, where do you think you came in contact with the stone?"

"Sirius Black must have put it in my robes while I was sitting beside him on the train. I felt someone tugging on my robes but thought it was an accident. It had to be after they sat with us, because I used magic just before that."

"How come you didn't feel it?" the man asked.

"Feel it?"

"It shields your magic, making you unable to draw from it. It leaves wizards feeling hollow."

He had felt that but at the time Lily was talking to Potter. He felt like his life was ending, then just nothing. He had attributed it to his heart breaking. Hearing these boys spit vile things about Slytherins when his mother, who he loved completely was a Slytherin.

"I felt it, I just thought it was something else. Who thinks they're going to lose their magic?"

"That's true. Black would be my pick too. No telling what dark objects the Black's manor holds," the auror growled.

Things started to make sense after the headmaster called him Auror Moody. He had learned about aurors in Defense of the Dark Arts. Their job was to hunt down wizards causing problems. By his face, it looked like it was a hard job. Severus would stick to his potions, thank you very much. Only late at night would he think how a potion had altered his body without his permission.

"Alastor, we are talking about a child. There is no punishment that the Ministry can do for him unknowingly transporting a dark magic instrument."

"I guess that is the question. Did he know it was dark magic?"

"No one was hurt, I think we should let it rest," Dumbledore said, losing his patience.

"What about a girl being thrown in a world she wasn't meant to be in? Or a boy humiliated, scared and then beaten by his own father after being cast away? Also, let us not forget poor Argus Filch, who is in a magic induced coma. He'll recover but he's a grown man with uncontrollable magic. It's unprecedented."

Severus stared wide-eyed at the scarred man. He thought no one would dare speak back to the headmaster. But here was a man only about fourteen years older than himself, taking the man down with a few short sentences. He had to be the bravest man Severus had ever seen. All the bravest and most daring were supposed to be from Gryffindor, he just had to ask.

"What house were you in?" he asked quietly.

The man laughed loudly. "Hufflepuff."

"Really?" He couldn't believe it.

"Really. Don't let school houses confuse you. In the end, it's just a bed. What counts is how you live. No one house is better than the rest, no matter if one is favored and one is vilified. I'll tell you a little story. When I started in the aurors program, there was a man I had gone to school with. He had been a Gryffindor, you know all brave and that bit. It was true, he was brave, but he didn't have a brain in his thick as rock skull. So, the man ended up running in a situation before thinking it out. Let's just say, he is a permanent resident of St. Mungo's now. Brains will only get you so far. Same as bravery. It's the people who can use all the attributes of all the houses that will succeed in life, Slytherin included."

"I think it's time for you to get to bed, Severus," The headmaster said.

"Yes, sir," he said before walking away.

Just before he was out of sight of the two, he turned around. Auror Moody gave him the slightest smile but it felt like the best smile to him. He hurried back to Ravenclaw Tower, maybe being a potions master wasn't the only option in the world.

* * *

Severus got back to the dormitory just before curfew. Only Gideon was left in the common room. It looked like he was having trouble with his work.

"Can I help?" Severus asked.

Gideon jumped, it seemed he hadn't heard Severus enter.

"It's okay, just having a little trouble with Potions."

Severus had been helping Petunia and the four Gryffindor for weeks. It wouldn't hurt to add one more to the group.

"Look, on Tuesday evenings, I study in the library with some others. You're welcome to join us."

The redhead's eyes widened. "You're asking me to study with you?"

Severus suddenly felt self-conscious.

"If you don't want to join, I can fit you in some other time. Unless you really don't want help," he said, shuffling his feet.

"No! I'm just surprised to be invited in the popular kid study group"

"Oh, well if you have a better offer it's okay." He didn't want the boy to pass up a chance to make friends with the popular kids. When he had been in primary school he would have done anything just not to be picked on, he never even thought about wanting the kids' attention.

"What?" Gideon asked, he looked a bit confused. Finally, he seemed to shake away the cob webs in his head.

"Tuesday, in the library, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there."

"Great," Severus said before leaving. Maybe Gideon wanted better grades than being popular.

* * *

The next morning when he was eating breakfast, the Daily Prophet came in. Rin had it delivered daily because his father worked for the paper.

"Blimey," Rin said after he started reading it.

"What?" Petunia asked as she read over her Charms work.

Rin turned the paper towards them. On the front page was a picture of his grandparents. It read: **Prince Estranged Daughter Arrested!**

Severus grabbed the paper and started reading. Everything was there. It told about his mother, and her experimenting on him and his father. Then he felt like he would throw up. Right there in black and white it said he had female reproductive organs. The reporter had interviewed a healer to see what that meant. The healer could only make a guess but said Severus would be able to conceive and carry children. Hot tears started to run down his face.

He could hear hushed talking around him. The feeling of eyes on him. They were calling him a freak, he just knew it. The only two that knew before was Rin and Petunia. But now the whole school knew. He had to get out of there…quick.

Not wanting to talk to anyone, he stood and collected his things. Then ran out of the Great Hall. He didn't know what to do, all he wanted was to hide. He entered the hospital wing before he realized where he was going.

"May I help you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I-uh-I," he stammered.

"Need a sick day?" she asked kindly.

He nodded, that's exactly what he needed. Just some time to get his mind straight, away from everyone.

"Go on and rest on a bed. I'll let your Professors know that you're ill today."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." He wasn't sick but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

He laid down in the bed closest to the window. Curling up on his side so he just looked at the sky. He was lulled to sleep by the rain hitting the window.

"What am I going to do with you?"

The admonishment woke Severus up. There was a curtain around his bed so he couldn't see who the witch was speaking.

"It wasn't my fault," a deep baritone voice said

"It's never your fault."

Severus could her moving around. It sounded like she was setting up the other person in the bed next to him. He sounded like an adult, maybe a professor he hadn't met yet.

"Lucius Malfoy is a menace."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, are you listening to yourself?"

"You should have heard him. He was going on about the Snape boy again."

"Shh… You'll wake my other patient."

"Sorry," the deep voice murmured. He sounded younger than before.

"Kingsley, you can't keep being Severus' champion."

"Do you think Dumbledore is going to protect him? I've done everything I can to keep Lucius and his minions away from him. They got to him once already. Not only that but you didn't hear them today. After the Prophet piece came out, it was like Christmas came early. He didn't know I could overhear him. He's told Voldemort about the boy. An eleven your old child. That can't be good."

"Why do you think it's your responsibility to protect him?"

"Did you see him the night of the Sorting?"

"I saw him that night. My tests showed the same as the sorting hat. I don't know what happened but I'm glad he's back." Severus could hear the guilt in her voice.

"No, you don't understand," the other boy said.

"Then tell me."

"He's special."

"Everyone is special in their own way."

He could hear the boy stand up. "Thanks for patching me up."

"Please, Kingsley, be reasonable."

"I thought I was, my apologies."

A moment later he heard the door close. Before Pomfrey opened the curtains, he made sure to look like he was still asleep. Soon he fell back asleep.

"Severus," someone said, shaking him awake. He looked up to see Petunia and Rin looking back at him.

"It's time for study group," Petunia said.

"They all know, I can't look them in the eye."

"They don't matter. You are the brightest in our year…in the whole school probably. They can talk all they want, you're going to show all of them and become the youngest potions master. They'll all be begging for you to help them."

"She's right, Severus. They don't matter. If you want to, we can stop the plan. Then you won't have to see anyone," Rin said, sitting on the end of the bed.

That simple phrase made him remember the boy from earlier. He hadn't got the see what he looked like. He wondered who he was. When he first spoke, he thought he was a member of staff, but then he realized he was a student.

"Do you know Kingsley Shacklebolt?" he asked Rin.

"Everyone knows Shacklebolt, he's a beater on the Gryffindor team. Big as a mountain…sixth year."

Severus thought back to seeing Gryffindor play Hufflepuff. It hit him then who Kingsley Shacklebolt was. The tall, muscled dark-skinned boy was always part of the background in his head. When he went up against Malfoy the boy was rushing at Malfoy while he, Petunia and Rin ran away. Every day, Severus could remember seeing him now. But why did he care if something happened to Severus?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Sorry it's taken so long for new chapter. I hope that won't happen again.**

 **Trickster32- Healers in the 70's were jerks, clearly. And Hogwarts has never been a safe place for anyone, lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Suzululu4moe- Kingsley will be cleared up here. I'm glad you liked Moody. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **PiffyEQ- You'll find out about Kingsley in this chapter. I'm glad you liked Moody too. I just wanted someone fearless that won't bow down to Dumbledore, I thought Moody, even young moody was perfect. I like adorable Severus too.**

 **Dreamyeyes14- Thank you. Kingsley answers inside.**

 **Jissy2013, , guest- Thank you all, new chapter yay.**

 **Fan girl 666- I'm glad you liked them. I thought Moody would be a good puff.**

 **Failed to De-anon- Thank you. Severus is very innocent on some things. Bad healer for sure. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Jamikitsu- Sev does need all the help he can get. Dumbledore and Lily, aren't going come off great in the story. Castration for Voldemort, hmmm...intriguing.**

 **Epiphany- Not this chapter but next will be Christmas break so we can see grandparents interact with Severus more. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Sorry, about all the talking up here, I've never had a fanfic so well received from now on I'll do the PM, so people don't think it's more words than it is. It's 2228 before all this. Hope you like the chapter.**

When he was six years old, his grandmother told him about her ability. She was able to see things others couldn't. Things that would come to be, things that could be, and things that should never be. Early on she would tell him that one day he would be the protector of a boy that would have a special role in the future of wizarding kind. He had never really thought much about it. But because he loved her, and she was always right, he trained. His magic was strong, his body was strong and most importantly his mind was strong after all his training.

Then before his sixth year at Hogwarts she told him it was time. She said he would know who the boy was at the time. On the night of the Sorting, he knew it was Severus Snape. He had tried to get to the boy when he was taken to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall made him go back to his dormitory.

Then the next day he found out the boy was gone. He had written his grandmother about the situation. She told him to be patient, things would work out. The next week, the boy was back. When Kingsley saw the boy take on Lucius Malfoy, he had known he was right. After that he made sure to keep an eye on him. Unfortunately, he was put in detention with Slughorn because of a fight with Lestrange. Malfoy and the others were able to get to Severus then.

But the kid didn't let it break him, he picked himself up, dusted himself off and went on. That was something that people like Dumbledore would overlook. The problem was, people like Voldemort wouldn't. Already Malfoy was whispering in his ear about the boy that had overpowered him. Maybe it was just for a second, and maybe it was because Malfoy was taken by surprise. But Kingsley saw it for what it was, power. Not just magical power but inter strength. Something Voldemort would love to torture out of someone until they followed him. With a core like that he could take whatever was thrown at him. Kingsley had seen that by how the boy was fiercely protective of the Evans girl and the Quirrell boy. While other kids would shy away from kids so overly unpopular as those two, Severus didn't, he stood up for them. Stood by them. Then somehow, he had made them popular, though Kingsley knew it was because of his fight with Malfoy and friendship with the Potter and Black heirs.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, don't you have practice?" Professor McGonagall called.

He hadn't even realized that he was late for Quidditch practice. "Yes, Professor," he said before taking off for the pitch.

* * *

Severus couldn't believe he was going through with study group. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and curl up on his bed. There was no reason to even go to the library, no one would be there. They all would think he was a freak, it would be just like back at Spinner's End.

He let Petunia drag him to the library and to their usual table. He was surprised that it was already occupied. Sitting there alone was James Potter, he had his books open and in front of him. The dark-haired boy looked up and smiled at them.

"Looks like you're feeling better. It's a good thing to because I think Slughorn is trying to kill me." The boy sighed.

If they weren't going to bring up the Daily Prophet, he wouldn't either. Remus, Peter and Gideon joined them. Black never did show up, but Severus was glad about that. He didn't have anything against the other Gryffindors but he couldn't handle Black today.

* * *

"Do you want to walk with me?" Potter asked quietly.

They were just packing everything up to get back to their dorms and put everything away before dinner. He looked over at Petunia, she was chatting to Rin.

"Sure," he said nervously.

After telling Rin and Petunia he was going with James, they set off for Ravenclaw tower first.

"I've never been this way," James said after they walked in silence for a while.

"You wouldn't, unless you were a Ravenclaw. I don't even know where the Gryffindor dorms are."

"I'll show you the entrance," James said with a smile, then it shifted. "Look, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because of the article."

Severus closed his eyes, this was what he hadn't wanted. This was going to be his life from now on. "I don't want to talk about my mother," he bit out.

"I don't want to either. I just wanted to say what she did to you and your dad was inexcusable. Also, even though what she did was bad, the work she did could help other families."

Stopping dead in his tracks he swung around on the other boy. "How in the world could it help anyone?" he snapped.

"Well, there is lots of women that can't have babies. My parents tried for years to have a baby. They didn't think she would ever have one when I was born. Some people aren't so lucky. If your mom would have worked for a potions master or became one, I'm sure women from all over would have volunteered to be tested on."

"Well, I didn't volunteer."

"No, I know. If it was me, I don't think I'd be handling it as well as you. I think I would be a mess."

Severus looked up at the boy's face to see if he was telling the truth. All he saw was honesty in the dark-haired boy's expression. "Thank you. I wasn't looking forward to Christmas break, now I want it to be here already."

"Don't worry, if anyone gives you any trouble your friends will take care of them."

"I can't ask Petunia and Rin to take on a whole school."

"I'm not talking about just them. I'm your friend, so are Remus, Peter, Sirius and Gideon."

Severus shook his head. "No, I just help you with your work."

"Maybe that's how it started but we're friends now. You are stuck with us, whether you like it or not."

Despite himself, Severus smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be friends with them. Not Sirius though, never him. Maybe. "Where was Sirius today?"

James looked down and ran his hands through his messy hair. "He's got detention."

"Detention? What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me," he said firmly. It was something, he knew it.

"Some of the other kids were being stupid. They were saying some stuff, Sirius jinxed them. Got caught by Professor Sprout, he's helping her in Greenhouse One."

Anger filled Severus, just when he was thinking about calming down on his campaign on Sirius, and where was he? Picking on students he felt did him wrong.

"What was so bad that he just had to jinx them?"

James hesitated. "I don't really want to say."

"Why not? Were they innocent too?"

"Innocent too?"

"Never mind that. Why did he do it?"

James sighed. "I don't think this, neither do any of your friends. Most of the school doesn't think this, it's just some stupid students."

"Go on."

"Some second years were calling you things."

"What kind of things?" He started to get a bad taste in his mouth.

"They called you he/she, but Sirius shut them up. Any one of us would have. We won't let them talk that way about you."

"I'm not very hungry anymore. I'm just going to go back to my room," Severus said before running off, ignoring James' calls for him to stop.

He had to get away, he could hear James' feet behind him. He knew James would be expecting him to go back to Ravenclaw tower. Instead he ran up the stairs, them changing twice on him. Running away was becoming second nature now. Soon he was running down the left corridor on the seventh floor. He just wanted some place to hide. He skidded to a stop when a door appeared out of nowhere. All his insides were screaming for him to run away, but fear of James' making him go to the Great Hall scared him more.

Slowly, he reached out for the door. He opened it, just to peek inside. But then he heard feet on the stairs, James on his heels, he just knew it. Running in, he the shut the door. Spinning around he was shocked to see the interior of the room. A plush chair was in the middle with several filled bookcases near. In the corner was a nice comfy looking bed.

"What is this place?"

Was this some Professor's room? No that couldn't be, because the door just appeared. He decided to stay for a while. If it was someone's room he would just tell them he got lost. After all, with the rich colors surrounding him all he wanted to do was snuggle down on the chair and read one of those books. So, that's what he did. He also liked that the room seemed to be in his house colors. It wasn't that he hated the others or thought his was better, it was just familiar…comforting.

He picked a book at random from the nearest book case.

 ** _"_** ** _Flight of Fancy: A True Guide to Quidditch by Luveda Brushier,"_** Severus read outloud. "Pass."

He put it back and grabbed another. ** _"Legilimency: Level One. By Rothcorn Warton._**

Severus was intrigued, he had never heard of Legilimency before. Opening the book, he got lost in the text.

* * *

"Where's Severus?" Petunia asked.

James shrugged. He had looked all over for the boy. He thought he had him once but the stairs between the fifth and sixth floors changed on him. Severus was nowhere to be found. He knew he shouldn't have told him about what those idiotic kids were saying. They were just jealous. Severus was already better than the second and third years.

"I lost him. He found out about why Sirius had detention."

Petunia nodded. "We can't keep racking up detentions. There has to be a way to shut them up for good."

All of them had gotten detentions that day for defending Severus. Luckily, his, Rin's and Remus' wasn't until Saturday. Petunia had detention every Friday for a month for hexing her sister. They had all heard Lily when she said some awful things about Severus. They were in middle of switching classes. She said to one of her friends that she couldn't be friends with Severus anymore because he'd been altered, made a monster. That if he had any children they would be deformed. She then started spouting off about if he did have a child it would be against God; because he was a boy and would have to be with a boy. That was all Petunia could stand. She started hexing and didn't stop until McGonagall pulled her by her robes away.

He had never heard someone speak that way about relationships between two men or women. His mother had told him once that muggles weren't as accepting of those kinds of relationships. He had asked because they were in Muggle London when they saw three men chasing after two other men, throwing things at them. Calling them names. His mother shouted at the men chasing the other men, they turned and ran away. She told him most that hate people for who they are, are cowards. Always stand up for others. He had forgotten about that until today when the school seemed to descend on poor Severus.

"We'll figure something out. Whatever we do, we don't leave Severus alone. Well…as soon as we find him."

The others nodded. James felt as though someone was looking at him. He looked around but couldn't pinpoint who it was.

At least Christmas break started next week, Severus would be away from the bullies for a while at least. Also, Rin and Petunia got permission from their parents to spend it with Severus at his grandparents. After his mother was arrested, the Ministry put Severus into his grandparents' custody. It was in the paper too but he thought Severus hadn't read that part.

When James asked Petunia and Rin if their parents would miss them during the holiday, both said their parents seemed happy to be rid of them for more time. He didn't know Rin's story but he knew Lily spoke so well of her parents. He didn't know how two girls could have two so different views of their parents.

His were amazing but he knew some weren't, like Sirius' parents or Peter's. Sirius was coming home with him for the holiday but Peter was stuck with his parents. He was a pure-blood but his parents never wanted children, and they made sure he knew it. James' parents said he could invite him home too, and he did. For a whole two days Peter was excited. They chatted about what they would be doing over the holiday. Remus' and his parents would be visiting with them for a few days. But then the owl post came one morning. His parents said no…and that was it. James promised himself, when he had kids, they would always be treated well and wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus was so very nervous when he had gotten off the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross Station. Even with Rin on one side of him and Petunia on the other, he couldn't calm down. His grandfather was supposed to meet them, then take them to his home.

The last week at Hogwarts had been awful. Petunia had detention, it was to resume once they returned to Hogwarts. Rin was busy with his own studies. Severus had noticed the Shacklebolt boy hanging around, but he decided to ignore him unless the older boy decided to talk to him directly.

There were also constant remarks from other students. The only happy time in the week leading to Christmas break was when he was tutoring. They never made him feel like a freak, at least not to his face. James and Remus were very funny when they were arguing about studying habits. He still didn't trust Black, but he wasn't actively planning his revenge. He had six and a half years for that. Right now, he couldn't afford to make an enemy of the four of them.

"Severus!" a loud, booming voice yelled.

Looking up he saw his grandfather, the man was as intimidating as he remembered. Instead of being alone, like he had expected; a tall, raven-haired woman was standing very close to him. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He could tell his grandfather was uncomfortable with her being so close to him.

"Grandfather," he said firmly, not wanting his grandfather to think he was weak. "These are my friends, Rin and Petunia."

"It's wonderful to see you again, Severus. I'm happy to meet your friends also."

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Nexus?" the young woman asked, almost purring. Severus' eyes locked onto her jewel-covered hand rubbing up and down his grandfather's chest.

* * *

Nexus cleared his throat, he was doing everything in his power not to stun with wench where she stood. He didn't want her anywhere near his grandson or any of his family. Bellatrix Black was trouble. He didn't know what her sudden interest in his grandson was, but he didn't like it. Unfortunately, he also knew that she was close to the man calling himself Lord Voldemort. He couldn't risk being ugly to her, and risk bringing the man and his followers down on his family's head.

"This is Bellatrix Black, from the Noble House of Black."

His grandson's eyes leapt from glaring at the woman's hand on his chest to her face. For a split second there was murder in the boy's eyes but it cleared. It seemed he had his grandmother's temper when he felt that his family was being threatened.

"Bellatrix, this is my grandson, Severus, and his friends. I know you're waiting for Narcissa, so we'll just be going. Come on, children. Grab your things."

"Petunia," a female voice called.

A woman, man and young girl pulling a trunk behind her were coming towards them.

* * *

Petunia withheld a groan seeing her parents and sister coming her way. She had wanted to get out of there before they saw her. She had already gotten permission to go home with Severus and his grandparents.

"Hello, Mother, Father," she said, giving them a kiss each on the cheek.

"Petunia, I was worried you would leave before we got a chance to see you. Are you sure you just don't want to come home?" her mother asked.

"I'm sure, Mother."

"Love, we've heard things that make us a bit uncomfortable with you spending holiday, we have to insist on you coming home," her mother said.

She could feel her anger spike. Finally, she had her own friends who liked her for who she was. They understood her quirks, understood she was a cranky cuss when things didn't fit neatly. She wasn't going to let her parents or Lily take away the first time she's been happy in her twelve years.

"What things have you heard?" she demanded, ignoring her sister's smug smile.

"Things that shouldn't be talked about in polite company," her mother said.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but hear, possibly because you're standing directly in front of me. Just because you ignore someone doesn't mean they fade into nothingness," Severus' grandfather said.

Petunia glanced at Severus and Rin, all three did their best not to laugh.

"I'm Claudia Evans, this is my husband, Maxwell. As I was saying, certain information has come to our attention. There are things we don't want our daughter exposed as she is young and impressionable."

"What things? My grandson with top marks in school?"

"Please, this isn't the place," her mother said.

The raven-haired woman caught Petunia attention. She seemed to be playing a lot of attention to be what was being said. Something about it felt very wrong.

"Please, Mother. There is nothing wrong here. If Lily sent you the Daily Prophet you know it was neither Severus or his grandparents' fault."

"What's the Daily Prophet?" her father asked.

She had thought Lily had sent them the article about Severus. If that wasn't the problem, what was?"

"What are you accusing my family of?" Lord Prince demanded.

"I-uh-I," Her father looked between Lily and Mr. Prince. "the dark magic," her father whispered, eyes darting around to see if anyone heard.

Lord Prince surprised them all by laughing. "You tell us what exactly dark magic my eleven-year-old grandson has used?"

Petunia smirked when her parents sputtered. Finally, they seemed to lose steam. "Come, Lily, we must be going," her mother said, grabbing Lily's hand. Petunia tried not to let it hurt when they forgot to tell her goodbye. They weren't bad parents, just neglectful…but only to her.

"This way children!" Lord Prince called but he was stopped by the tall, raven-haired woman.

"Nexus, where are you going?" the woman purred, again running her hand up his chest.

"Would you so kindly take your hands off my husband!"

It seemed like time froze but it hadn't. No, everyone was just shocked still at the short woman, who looked ready to kill the young woman.

"Flora, it is wonderful to see you," the young woman said, not backing away from Nexus Prince.

"I'm sorry, dear, I only let my friends call me Flora." She turned towards Severus. "Come on, love. I have a welcome home feast for you. I'm sure you and your friends will have a delightful time."

* * *

Once they were at his grandparents manor they were all sent to their rooms to freshen up. The room they said was his, was larger than his family's entire house.

There was a loud pop and a small creature appeared in front of him. "Is Young Master Severus be wanting anything from Moxy?" He knew she was a house elf. His mother had told him about them. She was wearing a hideous pink dress that looked like it was for a doll, it looked dreadful but she looked happy in it.

"Erm, no, thank you," he said.

Severus stayed in the bedroom until Petunia and Rin found him later. They had started chattering about how nice the manor was, Severus had to agree. It was a really nice place, but it wasn't his home. The only place that felt like his home was Hogwarts, and that was slowly being taken from him because of the bullies.

"Your gran told me we could explore before dinner if we wanted," Petunia said excitedly.

"I guess that would be alright," he said nervously. He was all for putting off being in the room with his grandparents.

* * *

"Iggy said they are exploring the caverns," Flora told her husband.

He smiled. That should keep the kids entertained for hours. "That's wonderful."

The caverns were on the south side of their property, Eileen had never found them that exciting but when he was a child he practically lived in them. He'd never been allowed to invite kids over when he was younger, his parents had been very strict. They didn't want him being around anyone they thought were beneath them, and that was everyone. He had always tried to teach Eileen to treat everyone fairly. Unfortunately, he suspected his parents had more of a hold over his daughter than he wished. It still shocked him to find out about his daughter's crimes and her complete betrayal of her child and his father.

"They'll have fun there," she said. It looked like she was thinking before she spoke again. "Can you feel it, love?"

"Yes, I can. He's so strong and doesn't even know it. I don't believe I've ever felt such magic from someone so young." And it scared him.

"That's why Bellatrix Black was there, wasn't it?"

"I don't know. If the rumors are true, she's in league with Voldemort. I hoped we could stay neutral during this, but not if they want Severus." He wouldn't allow it.

"Dumbledore won't protect him, you know this. What are we going to do?" Flora asked, eyes pleading for an answer.

"We can have Slughorn take him under his wing."

"He's a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin. Maybe Flitwick?"

"No, he's too far under Dumbledore thumb." Same with McGonagall and every other professor. "I think maybe we should call in the favor from Fleamont."

It bothered him, but the only way to protect Severus was to make sure he got in with the 'right' light family, and that was The Potters.

"That man, I don't want to talk about that man." Nexus could see she was not going to back down without good reason.

"It's for our grandson," he told her gently, taking her into his arms.

"You're an old fool," she said with a laugh.

"Aye, but I'm you're old fool."

"I guess I'll owl Euphemia. Ask them to come for tea the day after Christmas. I hope you know what you're talking about. Letting that man into my home again," she growled.

Nexus couldn't help but laugh at his wife's indignation. "Love, I think it's time to forgive and forget."

"Forget? Forget what he did to me? Forgive and forget, why I never," she snarled before turning and leaving the room.

Finally, he was able to laugh out loud. His wife was a loving, gentle and forgiving woman. That only went so far though, and never went to Fleamont Potter. Potter was a brilliant man, he invented an amazing product. Sleekeasy's hair potion. It made the man a fortune. But it was a little-known potion that made his wife hate the man so very much.

Truthfully, he found the whole thing very funny. But he had to swear his never-ending vengeance to the man. His brilliant, beautiful wife decided to be in the trial for the product. The product that never had a name before being scraped was supposed to be an anti-aging potion. There were some on the market but nothing that really worked for more than a few weeks at most. Long story short, his wife had scales for two months. She had never forgiven the man, and he did his best not to let her know how funny he thought it was. After all, she signed the contract.

* * *

Severus woke up early on Christmas morning. He was scared to leave his room. He had never had a Christmas tree or gifts, his parents thought it was a waste of money. What worried him was being let down. His grandparents had been so nice to him over the last week. He knew there was a Christmas tree, he and his friends helped decorate it. But what if it was just for decoration? He shouldn't expect presents. Really, he didn't. But a little part of him thought it would be nice to unwrap a gift.

It was selfish though, he should be grateful at what they had already given him. A home when he wasn't at Hogwarts. Books and robes that were new. His mother would be so ashamed at his audacity to hope there might be a gift for him under the tree. He did his best to push his mother from his mind, but she was always there, looking disapprovingly at him.

Petunia and Rin thankfully hadn't burst into his room to pull him downstairs. The later in the morning it got, the more he worried that he had been right to begin with. There was nothing under the tree, it was just like home. It was stupid of him to think that he would have a gift under the tree. He already had too much, more than he ever had before. Not only did he have a soft bed and clean clothes but he was warm. For the first Christmas he could remember, he was warm.

Someone knocked on his door, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Come in," he said loud enough for the other person to hear.

The door opened revealing his grandmother. "Severus, I'm so glad to see you're awake. We've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, Grandmother. I'll be right down. I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting."

"No worry, dear. Just come down when you're ready."

She left him to get dressed. He put on some muggle clothes his grandmother had gotten him. She purchased them after she found out he was more comfortable in them after being raised in the muggle world.

He could hear laughing as he descended the stairs. The tree was set up in the drawing room. He walked in and couldn't help but have his jaw drop. There were so many presents under the tree, last night there had been none. Rin and Petunia's parents must have send them so much.

"Finally, everyone's here now," his grandfather said jovially. He had his graying black hair tied back.

"I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting," he said, ashamed of his behavior.

"That's alright. We've just been chatting. Petunia tells us that you're making friends with children from other houses. I think that's wonderful. Sometimes the house cup makes it so hard to be friends with others," his grandmother said.

"Yes, we've been helping some Gryffindors with their studies," he said, feeling embarrassed.

"That's lovely, dear. Now, who wants to open the first present?" Flora asked. She was a little shocked when all the kids looked at their stockinged feet.

"I guess I'll go first," Nexus volunteered.

Smiling at her husband, she summoned his gift from Severus. She could tell her grandson was nervous, so Nexus was making a show of opening the gift. First, he shook it some, then he put it to his ear. "Just open it," she said, laughing at him.

Nexus harrumphed before tearing the gift open like he was a child. Inside the box was a frame with a magical picture of Severus, smiling shyly up at the picture taker. The frame was green with a silver serpent glaring at them from the bottom. Professor Flitwick helped him with the enchantment. Really, all he did was tell Severus the spell to use, he was able to do it himself. The snake would slither around the frame, but mostly he liked to glare.

Severus blushed. He hoped his grandparents like it, Petunia said that her grandparents always just wanted pictures of her. So, they could show their friends. Gideon took the pictures, Severus didn't really like them but Petunia said they were perfect. One was for his grandmother, the other for his grandfather.

"Oh, Severus, it's lovely," his grandmother gushed. She summoned her present from Severus.

She tore it open and pulled out a different magical picture. This one was of him, sitting in the common room. He was laughing at something someone just out of the picture said. He hadn't even known the picture was taken until Gideon told him. It was Rin's favorite, so they used it for his grandmother. Her frame was yellow with a black badger napping on the bottom. The badger seemed to sleep a lot, he hoped it would wake up once so his grandmother could see.

"I'm sorry they're not anything fancy," he said, ashamed.

His grandmother dabbed her eyes with a conjured handkerchief. "Nonsense, these are perfect. We will treasure them forever."

His grandfather cleared his throat, still looking at the picture and frame. "Yes, we couldn't have asked for anything better. Thank you, Severus."

"Alright, enough of this. It's time to watch you three open your presents," his grandmother said.

Suddenly, a gift was flown to each of the three children. Severus couldn't believe he really had a present. He didn't open it right away, he wanted to bask in the feeling. Soon, he gingerly peeled back the wrapping paper. He pulled out a book that he felt was mocking him but he was so happy, he promised himself he would read it cover to cover. Flight of Fancy: A True Guide to Quidditch by Luveda Brushier.

"Thank you, Grandmother, Grandfather."

"You're welcome, love. Next, present," she called out summoning three more presents to the three.

And so, it continued. He got a potion set for the manor. Two new school ties. A new set of quills. Seven more books, all very different. Rin and Petunia getting similar gifts, that made him happy.

"Only two more left for each of you. Rin, your parents sent two for you. Same as yours did Petunia, well with a little help from our owl Mitheous. And two more from us to you, Severus," his grandmother said.

He watched Petunia opened her presents first. One was a diary and the other a dress, that even Severus could see was too big for Petunia.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll hem it later," his grandmother said, smiling at Petunia.

Next, he watched Rin open his two gifts. They were both books and looked like books that Rin would never read"

"You now, Sev," Petunia said.

The first one was a large, long gift. It was shaped suspiciously like a broom. When he opened it, he smiled genuinely? A broomstick may not be his favorite thing, but his grandparents got it for him. That meant it was the best present ever. He then noticed he was only given one more present when they said two each. Before he could think of it much, his grandfather called Iggy.

"How's Iggy be helping, Master Prince?" she asked, bowing several times.

"Bring him," his grandfather said.

She popped out and popped back in with a large black cat. The cat was bigger than any cat he had ever seen, more like the size of a medium sized dog. Iggy placed the cat down, he then noticed he wasn't completely black he had a white patch on his chest. His eyes also looked too intelligent.

"This is a Cat Sith, the lore says a Cat Sith can turn from cat to human nine times. But that's all just folklore. He is a protector though, after he bonds with a witch or wizard he will spend his life devoted to that person. He'll also be able to sense when you are in danger," his grandmother said.

He'd never had a cat before. He just stared at it, unsure what he was supposed to do. Finally, the cat started to slowly stalk towards him. He forced himself not to run away. The cat was huge.

"Nice cat," he said, reaching his hand out. The cat walked under his hand, petting himself with Severus' hand. "You're a nice cat. What's your name?" he asked.

A weird feeling overtook him and he looked at the cat, knowing his name.

"What's his name?" Petunia asked.

"Gregor," he answered.

"That doesn't sound like a cat's name," Rin said.

He looked at Gregor and looked at them. How did he explain that Gregor was more than a cat? He truthfully didn't know, he only knew because he could feel Gregor's life tying with his. He didn't think that was supposed to happen, but decided to keep quiet. Gregor would look out for him and he would look out for Gregor.

"Thank you, this is the best Christmas ever," he said as Gregor laid down beside him on the floor. It really had been.


	9. Chapter 9

His Christmas went from amazing to awful on Boxing Day. The owl came early in that morning, even before breakfast. Rin's parents wanted him home. His grandfather was coming over to spend the day with them and wanted all his grandchildren. His parents decided that Rin would just stay home with them until he went back to Hogwarts. They gave him a teary goodbye before he flooed home.

Then the day grew worse just after breakfast. Petunia's parents arrived at the manor without notice. He wouldn't know how they would give them notice but it was the principle of the thing. Petunia's parents decided they missed their oldest daughter and wanted to spend the rest of the school break with her. She put up the good fight but in the end, she had to go also. Severus hugged her extra hard before she left, telling her not to forget him. She just gave him a haughty laugh and said she couldn't if she tried.

Now he was all alone with his grandparents. Well, that wasn't completely true. He still had Gregor, and Moxy checked on him several times. It still wasn't the same as having his friends around. Not only that, he would have to face Sirius Black without Petunia or Rin. Potter wasn't as bad as he thought on the train. In truth, Black had surprised him too. But he didn't think he could ever get over what the Black heir had tried and succeeded to do to him.

Not wanting his grandparents to see how upset he was, he had gone into the caverns. His grandfather had told him never to venture beyond the Stone Maiden. The Stone Maiden was a beautiful bit of stone that was in the center of the caverns. He was not allowed to go further beyond her. His grandfather said it was because it was where his property ended. Another wizarding family owned the other half, he just didn't know who. It must be someone his grandfather doesn't like because he was a little harsh when he forbad him to go past the stone.

Today, he wanted to be a little naughty. He was sick of always being good. He wanted to do something a little wild. Petunia and Rin had always made sure they turned back at the Stone Maiden. They weren't here now though, just him.

 _Meowr_

Alright, just him and Gregor. He just hoped Moxy didn't come looking for him. She would have turned him in so fast his head would spin.

"Come on then," he said to Gregor.

 _Meowr_

"Stay here then, but I'm going."

He continued past the Stone Maiden, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Gregor choosing to come along, trotted at this side. Every little noise had him jumping out of his skin. He thought about older Prewitt brother, this must be what he felt like all the time. While Gideon was an astute pupil and very much Ravenclaw. The same could not be said of his older Gryffindor brother, Fabian. Fabian was always causing mischief somewhere. Playing pranks, joking with everyone, he had even heard the boy worked with Peeves the poltergeist to cause some of the havoc.

After what felt like forever walking, he saw light. He was at the other end of the cavern. He had started to worry that he went into the lower chambers for a while. No one would ever find his body if he got lost down there.

His steps slowed, worried about what was outside the cavern. Was there something dangerous outside of it? Gathering all his courage he and Gregor walked outside the cavern.

"Well, that was a little disappointing," he told Gregor. Looking around he didn't see anything but snowy land.

 _Meowr_

"You always say that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ahhh!" he yelled.

Gregor started hissing.

Severus was finally able for see where the new voice came from. It was a boy, who looked like he was nearing manhood.

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you," he said, his eyes dancing with humor.

"You didn't," he lied.

"Of course not. A brave fellow like yourself, venturing into dark, scary caverns all by yourself."

Severus wasn't sure if he was making fun of him or not. He didn't look like he was though, so Severus decided to think he wasn't. Gregor was still hissing at him though.

"Sorry about Gregor, he doesn't like strangers. Which is kind of funny since until yesterday he didn't know me."

"Ah, I see," the older boy said.

"What's your name?" Severus asked curiously.

"Antonin. What's yours?"

"Severus Snape."

For a second Severus thought he saw the boy's lip curl up, but then it was gone.

"You're kind of young to be wondering around alone, aren't you?" Antonin said, smiling at him.

"I'm near twelve."

"Near twelve, well that changes things," Antonin said.

Severus knew that he was playing now but didn't want to go back to the manor yet. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Practicing."

"Practicing what?" Severus asked, confused.

"Dueling."

That made Severus even more confused, there was no one out there to practice with. "Who with?"

The older boy laughed. "Just myself. It clears my head, it's relaxing to me."

Severus nodded, that made sense to him. He did a lot of odd things to clear his head. "Are you going to be an auror? I've met Auror Moody, he's the best dueler." After meeting him he had done his homework on the man.

Antonin's left eye twitched. "Is that so?" He turned and walked a few steps away. "Good thing I don't want to be an auror then, right?"

Severus looked down at his shoes. He didn't mean to make the boy mad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Maybe changing subjects would help. "Do you go to Hogwarts? I'm a first year."

The older boy laughed. "How old do you think I am?"

"Umm…fifteen?"

"No, I just turned twenty."

"Oh." Now Severus didn't feel very comfortable. It was alright when he thought he was talking to another student; but he wasn't, he was an adult. "I better be getting back home before my gran starts looking for me."

"Alright, come back and visit anytime you want. I'm usually out here practicing."

"Sure," he said without any plan to come back.

It had been an adjustment to get used to older boys at school. Even with Kingsley following him everywhere. But adult men scared him, too many years of being hurt by his father. He knew now it wasn't his father's fault but that doesn't stop the nightmares. Doesn't stop him from flinching every time his grandfather tries to give him a hug. It was there. always in his mind, waiting for the moment when his grandfather snaps and backhands him. He needed to be prepared when it happened.

He noticed as he turned back towards the cavern that Gregor was still lowly hissing at Antonin, his tail fluffed up. Gregor didn't seem to be a fan of Antonin.

* * *

Severus watched from behind some drapery as the Potters came through the floo. Mr. and Mrs. Potter came through with elegance and grace. James on the other hand stumbled through like a drunkard. Severus bit back a laugh at the ash that James accidently wiped on his cheek.

After their meal, his grandmother sent him to show James around. He knew it was just an excuse to talk about what they wanted to discuss with the Potter's.

"This is the library," Severus said, showing James his favorite room in the manor.

"I've seen libraries before. Isn't there any place interesting here?"

"There's the caverns but it's too cold there right now." Not a complete lie, it was later in the day meaning that it was near freezing in the caverns. He just didn't share that he was wary of the caverns now after meeting Antonin. Earlier he had debated telling his grandparents about the man but decided that it was just his imitation playing tricks on him. There was no way the man was as disturbing as he was making him out to be.

James sighed and sat down heavily on Severus' favorite reading chair. "I thought Petunia and Rin were spending Christmas with you?" James asked.

"Their families wanted to spend some time with them," he said sadly, wishing they would have been able to stay.

"Same with Sirius. He was supposed to stay but first morning home his family owl came with a letter from his little brother. Regulus begged Sirius to go home, Siri couldn't say no to his baby brother."

Severus hadn't known that Sirius had a little brother. During tutoring he was usually very quiet, just the way Severus liked him. It surprised him that Sirius seemed to put his brother before himself. He knew from the little bit that he heard Sirius say that he hated being near his parents. But that was because he hated anything dark. Which was why he wanted to hurt Severus so much in the beginning, just because he had wanted to be in the same house as his mother.

Turning his attention to James he shook the thoughts of Sirius out of his head. It was only making him upset thinking about the mean little boy.

"Come on, I'll show you some of the secret passageways," he told James. It was something to do to fill time while they waited.

James jumped up with enthusiasm. Severus led him the passageway entrance in the library, it led through the whole first floor.

"Wow, this is so intense," James said happily.

Severus smiled a little to himself. It felt good to show the other boy something that he hadn't seen before. James was more worldly than himself. He had told them all the adventures his parents had taken him on. Severus didn't have any adventures like that, the closest was when he was seven and his mother took him to the Isle of Wight. Even then it was only to visit some friend of his mother's. The man had wanted to know about him, Severus didn't like his mum telling the man. His mum had called him Lord, he just wanted to go home. That night was the only time that his father felt like his father. When they returned home, he remembered his father telling her that Severus wasn't some pawn. He didn't know what it meant then but now he suspected that it was about her using him as a test subject.

There were a few steps that he had to warn James about.

"I wish we could use our wands, it would be easier," James said as he stumbled down the step Severus just warned him about.

"It would be better if we had a torch," Severus conceded.

"A what?"

"Torch. You know battery powered light."

"Battery?"

"Yes, muggles use them to operate things. Things like torches."

"Really? Because the only torches I know burned witches at stakes," James said.

 _Meowr_

James jumped so far that he knocked into Severus, causing them both to fall. That was the moment Gregor was waiting for and launched himself at Severus.

"What the bloody hell is that?" James asked, crab crawling backwards.

"That's only Gregor, he's my cat." He didn't even know how Gregor got into the passageway with them.

"That's not a cat, that's a monster."

Severus giggled, it really was funny. Tough and cocky James Potter scared of a little cat. Alright, Gregor was a big cat but he wasn't scary. He was trying to play not attack, James was acting as though he was a graphorn.

"Gregor isn't a monster. He's a very smart cat. Aren't you, Gregor?"

 _Meowr_

"See, told you." He turned back around. "This way." Gregor sashayed at his side while James kept his distance.

* * *

"What is your first impression of the boy?"

Antonin did his best not to jump at the sudden voice of his master. Lord Voldemort was a great leader. Unfortunately, there were those in the wizarding world that didn't know that the time of the muggles was over. They wanted to bow down to muggles, muggles who were far beneath the lowliest house elf. Lord Voldemort knew how to rule, and Antonin would be the one to make it happen.

"Lucius may be a useless lackey, but he is right. The boy will be of use to us but not if the Prince's raise him. If what Malfoy has learned is true, Dumbledore is showing disinterest in the child, that can only work to our advantage," Antonin said.

"I knew the boy would be."

"If I may ask, Master. What is so important about him? Surely, there are other children with just as much potential."

"That is none of your concern, Dolohov. Just be sure to make friends with the boy."

"He doesn't trust me, I'm too old. He is very cautious."

"That's an easy fix, polyjuice for one. I have to be off, make sure Malfoy leaves him alone in the meantime."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note-Sorry for taking so long. Next chapter will be the start of Year Two.**

Severus crept quietly down the hallway. It was after curfew and he didn't want to be caught. Filch, the young caretaker at the school was still in St. Mungo's. So now the teachers and prefects checked the halls more often. He didn't want anyone to see him, which was why he made Gregor stay in Ravenclaw tower.

He would be in detention for the rest of the year if he was caught. But he really needed to get away from Gideon, he was driving him mad. A few hours of studying in his special room would be divine.

A shuffling sound came from around the corner. Looking around he saw a gargoyle in front of a dark corner. Sliding behind it, he crunched down so no one would see him.

He saw cloaked man rushing past him, he was muttering something but Severus couldn't hear. A chill went up his spine though. The man looked evil, he hadn't known evil had a look. Whatever he was doing in the castle, it wasn't good. As he waited he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Tom, I thought you were going to meet me in my office?"

"Sorry, Professor," a voice said, Severus suspected it was the cloaked man.

"Come, Tom," Dumbledore said, he heard their footsteps get further away.

Once their voices were nothing more than a whisper, he got out from behind the Gargoyle. It was too dangerous to go to his special room tonight. It would be best for him to go back to his dormitory. He rushed back, never noticing a lone shoe tip.

The owner of said shoe was just as chilled by the cloaked man. The boy quietly went back to his common room, as he noticed the one he was following running back to Ravenclaw tower. He didn't have to be fast or stealthily, the cloak he wore was protection enough. It was the first time since his father gifted it to him over Christmas, that he dared to use it. Only his very best friends knew about it. Sirius thought it was amazing. Remus thought it was just asking for trouble, and Peter thought it brilliant but dark. It wasn't though, his father had told him. It was a family heirloom. He was supposed to take the very best care of it, and not use it to cause trouble. Well, he would take care of it, that was all he was promising. The next six and a half years were going to be amazing. Hogwarts would be his playground.

Not only was it good for troublemaking, he would be able to look after Severus like he promised his parents, the reason his father gave him the cloak in the first place. Severus would kill him if he knew that he was babysitting him, that James knew for a fact.

Something caught his eye just as he was nearing The Fat Lady, Kingsley Shacklebolt was just ahead of him. What was he doing out of the common room this late? It wasn't like he was a prefect or anything. _Odd._

Petunia and Rin were waiting for Severus, they didn't know when he would be back. They had lied to Professor Flitwick about his whereabouts, saying he was in the lavatory during bed check. They both stayed in the common room, telling others they were studying.

Severus stepped inside Ravenclaw's common room, his eyes went straight to his two best friends. Rin was laying on the rug in front of the warm fire, a book across his face, Gregor curled up beside him. It was obvious they had fell asleep waiting. Petunia was sitting in a chair; a book had fallen to her feet. She was also asleep.

Lightly, he shook them. "Wake up."

Both opened their eyes and looked at him groggily. "You get in trouble?" Rin asked.

Severus shook his head but didn't think Rin saw because he's eyes were closed again. "Come on, time to go to bed."

They both groaned and followed him up the stairs, splitting up. Gregor following him. He wondered if the other houses were so cold. It was very airy in Ravenclaw Tower, but he thought it was probably like that in others.

His dormmates were asleep when he entered the room, for that he was thankful because they could talk a plant into a coma.

* * *

"That girl is looking at you again," Petunia said as they walked into Great Hall, smiling over at Rin.

"Don't look at her, she might come over," Rin said, trying not to look at the girl in question.

Severus did his best not to laugh, Rin had a not-so secret admirer. A fourth year Slytherin, with mousy brown hair and bulgy eyes. She reminded him somewhat of a toad. She was also the most intolerant person he had ever met, and that included Malfoy and his cronies. Severus didn't know what a fourth year Slytherin wanted with a third year Ravenclaw, but he and Petunia found it pretty funny. The girl seemed to like that Rin was from a pureblood wizarding family without a squib ever reportedly being born into the family.

After they sat down, they noticed the girl get up from her seat at the Slytherin table. She walked haughtily over to where they were sitting.

"You know Quirrell, it's not good to be seen with a half-blood and a mudblood all the time."

"Go away, Dolores. And don't call Petunia that," Rin said, glaring at the girl.

"Really, you would think you would know better, you come from a good family."

Severus rolled his eyes, he really hated the pureblood rhetoric that came out of her mouth. She wasn't the first person, but there was something about her that made him want to hex her. So far everyone in Slytherin he met he hated, well except for Narcissa. She was actually pretty nice, it sucked that she was going to marry such a man as Malfoy. She had talked to him some after Christmas, telling him that if he ever needed someone to talk to that he could come to her. Even going so far as to tell him to write after she graduated. Not that he would, she would be Malfoy's wife by then.

After they started to ignore Dolores, she finally stomped off making the three of them fall into a fit of the giggles.

"What's so funny?"

Severus looked over to see Gideon sitting down next to him. "Hey, Gid. Just Rin's new girlfriend."

Rin threw his spoon at Severus, it never made contact. It hovered in the air in front of him before falling.

"I hate that you can do that," Petunia grumbled.

"Yeah, me too. It's not fair, all of us have to use a wand to do magic," Gideon said.

"Not always, you just seemed to stop using your uncontrolled magic, work with it not against, not so uncontrolled then."

That just seemed to get eye rolls from his friends. He shrugged, how could he explain something that it seemed like only he could do. Wandless magic was advanced magic, he hadn't met any others that could do it besides some grown wizards.

He was unaware of the scene being watched by the headmaster and another more devious-minded professor. One who had taken great interest in the young half-blood and his growing powers.

"Right, anyway. Has anyone talked to the Gryffindor's today?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah, Potter's got detention with Pomfrey, she caught him breaking curfew," Rin said.

"What was he doing out past curfew?" Severus asked.

"No clue. He was very cagey this morning when I asked. Lupin and Black were just as shifty, Pettigrew seemed to be lost but when doesn't he."

* * *

They were all together for tutoring in the library with the exception of Gideon, who was watching his brother practice quidditch.

"So, I heard you have detention for breaking curfew, Potter. What were you doing out so late?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know. This and that," Potter said, waving the question off.

"Well what was it. This or that?"

Potter rolled his eyes, he seemed to be getting mad at the questions. "It's really none of your concern," he said sourly.

Severus smirked, he loved when he got under the boy's skin. He didn't know why but Potter just bugged him even on a good day. Sure they had gotten along well but they were far from best friends. As far as he could tell, that was only for Potter's followers. He understood Pettigrew's blind trust but he expected better from Black and Lupin after meeting them.

"I guess you're right. It's not my concern. Let's just get on with our lessons."

* * *

It was easier to sneak to his hideaway spot the next evening. A couple times he felt like someone was following him but he put it off to nerves. After his argument with Potter the day before all the Gryffindors have been short with him. Petunia and Rin were supportive but had their own things going on. That was why earlier, he was cornered by two Slytherin fifth years alone. Nott and his friend Vale were morons, but big morons. He was outnumbered and unlike with Malfoy in the beginning of the year they were ready for retaliation. He was able finally get away from them with only a few marks when strangely enough, it felt like they were thrown off him but he looked around and didn't see anyone.

He had run into Shacklebolt on his way to his secret room. The older boy seemed to always be around one corner or another. He wasn't scared of Kingsley but didn't really know him either.

As he read a book that his grandfather had sent him, he was shocked when the door to his secret room opened. In walked a girl with blonde hair, falling over her eyes. She was clutching several books to her chest. He didn't recognize her, but he didn't know a lot of other students.

"Oh, hello," she said, looking just as surprised to see him. "I didn't know anyone else could get in here."

"I didn't know anyone could get into here either. I've been coming in here all year. No ones ever came in before," he said.

"Wow, so have I. I'm surprised we haven't run into each other before. What's your name?" she asked, her voice soft and light.

"You don't know me?" Since the beginning of school, he had yet run into someone who didn't see him and the Sorting hat or hear about his 'problem'.

"No, should I? Are you famous?"

"No, I'm not famous. Severus Snape, and you are?"

"Pandora Dean," she said, giving him a little wave.

"What do you come in here for?" he asked.

"To study, get away from louder students. But mostly to practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes, I'm working on a spell."

"Really, which one?" he asked, maybe he could help her.

"No, I'm working on a spell. You know making one."

"Really?" He thought he was the only one with such aspirations. Petunia and Rin were amazing but they didn't have that kind of ambition.

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"Same, really. Isn't that funny. Maybe that's the key to this room. Wanting the same thing," he said before thinking how stupid that sounded.

"I think you're right, I've tried to find it some other times and I can't. Maybe it was in use for something different those times. I know it's changed on the inside to meet my wants and needs."

He nodded excitedly. "I know, I was thinking the same thing. Sometimes a bed is here, when I just want to hide and sleep. It's really great to have someone else know about it. I wanted to tell my friends but…"

"It was like a secret you wanted to keep to yourself. I understand. I'm the same way."

"What house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff, second year. You?"

"Ravenclaw, first year. What kind of spell are you working on?" he asked, wanting to know more about her work.

That was it. After that ever Friday evening they would meet in the room and experiment with spells. Every once and a while others would ask where he disappeared to but he wouldn't tell them. Pandora wasn't his friend like Petunia or Rin, she didn't need help like the Gryffindor's, she was more like a partner in creation. She helped him with a spell he was working on, and he was the test subject for her.

The last day of school they met in the room before breakfast.

"I have something for you," she said as he entered the room.

"What?"

She pulled out a bracelet, it was rather plain looking. Not that he had a ton of experience with bracelets.

"This is something I've been working on, ever since you told me about well you know. I charmed this bracelet, it will get hot but not burn when someone with bad intentions is around. You said your biggest problem was not knowing who to trust. It's not a truth teller or anything but it can tell if people are planning something nefarious."

"I've never heard of anything like that." And he had looked.

"I know, I invented it the charm."

"But how?" As smart as she was she was only a second year.

"I saw it in a dream. Does that sound mad?"

"No, it's sound bloody brilliant. Thank you," he said, hugging her. The hug surprised them both. They shared a smile as she attached the bracelet to his wrist.

"First Friday of September?"

"Definitely," he said before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own the HP sadly.**

 **Trickster32- Yep, Luna's mom joins the fold. As for Tom, he doesn't have a job there, it was when he was trying to get Dumbledore to hire him. It didn't work this time either.**

Severus looked around the train platform for his friends, Petunia and Rin had spent most of the summer with him and his grandparents. But spent the last part of August with their families. That was good because Severus had to visit his parents in that time. His father didn't recognize him, the healer said it was because his body didn't absorb the potion like Severus' had. Instead it had poisoned him, now that they flushed his system his memories were all but mushed.

He thought Severus was still a baby, back when he started getting the potion. Because of that, his grandparents stayed with him during the visit. Severus felt bad for the man and wanted him to get better but told him that he wanted to stay with his grandparents, not that his father understood. After years of being terrified of the man, Severus could finally say he was moving past it. Sure, he still had nightmares about the abuse, so much that his grandmother started giving him a potion for dreamless sleep.

But visiting his mother was something he didn't want to do again. She just looked at him with cold, unfeeling eyes. Stranger's eyes almost. The whole time he was there she didn't say anything to him, just looked at him as he was nothing. He begged his grandparents not to have to see her again. With her trial before the Wizengamot nearing, he suspected that he would have to see her one more time at least.

"Where are they?" he asked his grandparents.

"They'll be here soon, love," his grandmother said sweetly.

Looking around again, he couldn't see them. He had a very bad feeling, he couldn't describe it. Gregor yowled from his crate, his grandfather demanded it because Gregor didn't do well with people he thought as outsiders. With his size, he was quite scary.

"Severus!"

He turned just in time to see a familiar girl with long blonde hair coming towards him. She had two tall, slender people following her, from the resemblance they must be her parents.

"Hi," he said, giving her a small wave.

"Nexus, Flora," the man said, smiling.

"Eugene, Alma," his grandfather said as he shook the man's hand while his grandmother embraced the woman.

"This can't be little Pandora, she was just a baby, I remember," his grandmother said, pinching Pandora's cheeks. Pandora didn't look amused.

Soon his grandparents and the other couple were lost in tales of their recent years. Severus caught Pandora trying to get his attention, she nodded for them to move away from the chattering group.

"I hate when people pinch my cheeks. If I went around doing that I would be admonished."

"She didn't mean anything by it. If I got angry every time she pinched my cheeks, I would be angry all the time."

"I know. But I'm thirteen, practically a woman."

He laughed, but her scowl made him stop. "Sorry," he said quietly, although it was loud she stopped scowling and smiled, letting him know she heard.

"Are you waiting for your friends too?" he asked.

"I don't really have any friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. People think I'm too odd. I like to study and create. They seem to think I'm a bit of a know it all."

Severus knew the feeling, besides the people that he was helping, he was treated that way, sometimes even by the ones he helped. But there were some things he just couldn't relent on, and that was his studies. He was going to be the youngest potions master ever; that was going to take a lot of work and dedication. Although he did have a love for defense of the dark arts. He didn't tell anyone though, that was his secret. It was the class Potter and Black shined more than him, although he knew more.

"Do you want friends?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I like my work but it might be nice to have someone talk to every once and awhile. It's why I liked our time together. We have so much in common."

"My friends are really nice, you'll like them. Rin is smart, if a little quiet until you know him. Petunia is a bit bossy but she'll fight to the death for you if break through her hard exterior. There's also Gideon and Remus. I guess Potter, Black and Pettigrew too."

"James Potter and Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"The Black family is dark as they come."

"Well, seems Sirius is the black sheep. You know, Gryffindor and all that." He decided not to tell her about what Sirius had done to him. That was only a secret he and his two best friends kept. They were the only two he knew for sure had his back.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," a high-pitched voice chastised.

He looked up and saw Lily standing there with her hands on his hips.

"Hi, Lily," he said, looking around for Petunia but not seeing the older, taller Evans sister. "Where's Petunia?"

Her face took on a crushed look. "Oh, it's the worst thing, Petunia was injured last night. Mother and father are at the hospital with her now. Our neighbor Mrs. Kramer brought me to the train station.

"Injured! What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs, she wasn't paying attention. It was the strangest thing. One minute she was standing on the top landing laughing. The next it was like she was thrown down the stairs."

"Is she alright? How will she get to Hogwarts?"

"She broke her arm and leg. I guess she won't be able to come to Hogwarts. She'll be too far behind after she heals to come back to school," she said, sniffling.

"Wait? Why don't the healers just give her a bone mending potion? She'll be better in no time," Pandora said.

"A what? I'm sorry. Who are you?" Lily asked.

"This is Pandora Dean, my friend. I have to go tell Gran about Petunia. Maybe she can go and tell your parents to bring her to St. Mungo's," Severus said, turning and running back to his grandparents.

"Gran. Gran. Petunia's been hurt."

"What? Oh dear. Is she at St. Mungo's?" his grandmother asked.

"No, Cokesworth Hospital, where we live," Lily said as she neared.

"Nexus, you must go and help," his grandmother said.

"You too, Mum," Pandora said. When Severus looked at her she explained. "Mum's a very talented healer, she is one of St. Mungo's best."

"Please, you have to help Petunia. Lily said that she's so hurt that she won't be able to come to Hogwarts."

"Oh no, you must hurry, Nexus," his grandmother said, gripping his grandfather's arm.

"Right away," his grandfather said before turning to Severus. "You have a nice trip to Hogwarts. Don't worry too much about Petunia, I will take care of her, I promise." He leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek.

"Grandfather," he grumbled, as he blushed. Right there in front of everyone. Now people would think he was a baby.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Take care, write often." With that, he turned and was gone.

Pandora's mother said her goodbyes and was gone too. It didn't take much longer for the rest of their goodbyes.

Once on the train they found an empty compartment to sit. It was just the three of them and Gregor, who was now lying between him and Pandora.

He hadn't really spoken to Lily since the early days of Hogwarts the year before. Now looking between her and Pandora, he went with the one he had the most to talk about with.

"How was your summer, Pandora?"

"Oh, excellent. We went to Cyprus, mum has a friend there. She's a master wandmaker. Beautiful work. It's really interesting watching her work. It's not something I would want to do but I can see the pull to do that kind of work."

"I'm sure. What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I know I want to create. Mum wants me to be a healer like her. Father wants me to work in the Ministry, can you imagine?" she asked laughing.

"You following rules and regulations? Never."

"What about you, Severus? What do you want to be?"

"I know I want to be a potions master but after that I'm not sure. I don't want to teach, I want to create also." He didn't say want he really wanted to do. He was embarrassed. He wasn't brave or strong like Potter and Black who always talked about fighting for the light. He wasn't a fighter, but he had a feeling deep inside that his battles were just starting. "What about you, Lily?" he asked so she didn't feel left out.

"I really like potions but not enough to become a potions master., but I don't know maybe if I can't find something I want more."

"Not a lot of people can be, it takes a lot of work and determination to become a potions master. You have to want it with every part of your being," Pandora said.

Severus looked at her, she looked a little perturbed by the way Lily said the occupation like it was a something to do if your other plans don't pan out. He didn't like what she said but he was used to it, sometimes Lily just didn't realize what she was saying. She wasn't raised by wizards. At least he had his mother. That thought made his mind sink back to other things. Which reminded him.

"It works," he said to Pandora.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"It works," he said, lifting his arm, showing her his bracelet covered wrist.

"So, you were around someone?" she asked, not saying the 'evil' word.

"Yes. My mother." It had been the only time the bracelet got hot. At least now he knew, she wasn't what she pretended to be his whole life. Caring mother was just a mask she wore.

"I'm sorry."

"Someone what?" Lily asked.

"It's not important," Severus said.

Just then the compartment door slid open and Rin walked in. His face was paler than usual. He put his trunk away and all but collapsed on the seat beside Lily.

"Where have you been?" Severus asked.

"St. Mungo's."

"Why were you at St. Mungo's?" Severus asked. His stomach was knotting up.

"I was walking down back the lake near my home yesterday. I don't know what happened but it felt like I was pushed in the water. Then no matter what I did, I couldn't break through the water. It was like glass over me. I couldn't breathe. I died. They told me I died. My brother had come out to yell at me for something or other. That was when he saw me floating face down in the water. They said it was lucky he was able to remember a spell to remove the water from my lungs. My father came out then and used a spell to restart my heart. I take back every mean thing I've ever said about my family."

"That's terrible," Pandora said. Severus and Lily nodded.

"How did you finally break through the water?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. I think it disappeared when I lost consciousness. Where's Petunia?"

"She fell down the stairs last night. She broke some bones, it was lucky the fall didn't kill her. I thought for sure she was dead. I was at the bottom of the stairs. I raced up and was able to stop her from falling the full way down. I would have done magic, punishments be damned if I knew what to use," Lily said sadly.

Severus saw the truth in her eyes. But then something else occurred to him. If Lily hadn't been there, maybe the fall would have killed Petunia. If Rin's brother hadn't gone outside at that exact moment, Rin wouldn't have been able to be brought back.

As if reading his mind. Pandora said, "Isn't that strange? Both having near death experiences on the same day."

"What's strange about it?" Lily asked.

Rin and Pandora both looked at him with the 'we'll talk about this later' look. He just hoped his grandfather and Pandora's mother would be able to heal Petunia, she was so looking forward to her first sorting ceremony, even if she wasn't in it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own HP, sadly. JK Rowling does, and she does it brilliantly.**

The great hall doors opened, Severus was expecting it to be McGonagall with the first years or Hagrid. It wasn't, it was a familiar tall, thin girl with a blazing smile; although Hagrid did enter behind her.

"Petunia!" Severus and Rin yelled, leaping up from the Ravenclaw table.

They met her halfway. She wrapped an arm around each of their necks, hugging them. With the height difference between Severus and the taller Rin, it must have been a sight.

"How did you get here?" Severus asked as he pulled away.

"Your grandfather and I traveled by floo to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. He took me to Hagrid and I got to ride the boats on the black lake. It was amazing. I met two first years. One we will be close friends with I'm sure. I need to talk to you both but it'll have to wait. Just…just trust me, yeah?"

"Of course," they both said.

The three of them were all smiles as they sat down. Severus decided to wait until they were in the common room to discuss what was going on his mind.

Then next moment McGonagall and the first years walked in. The Sorting Hat went on his spiel. It sang about school friends and trusting yourself.

Dumbledore told them about Professor Laughlin, who had been the Flying Instructor, now he was moving to Defense of the Dark Arts teacher. Taking over Flying was a new professor, Madam Hooch.

The sorting started and tables cheered when a new student was placed in their house.

"Regulus Black," McGonagall called.

A boy with a striking resemblance of Sirius walked up to the Sorting Hat. As soon as the hat touched his head it yelled Slytherin. The Slytherins table yelled loudly as they clapped the boy on the back.

"Natalia Digby."

"That's her, the girl I was telling you about," Petunia said gesturing at the girl. It was odd, Petunia never took to anyone that fast. It was kind of unsettling.

Once the hat was placed on the girl's head, it almost seemed to shudder. It was very odd to watch. Instead of shouting her house, it simply replied Ravenclaw barely loud enough to hear.

Severus didn't cheer with the rest, he had a very bad feeling about the girl. All the kids looked nervous before putting on the hat, even the future Slytherins or cocky Gryffindor's. But she wasn't scared or nervous. She looked like the whole thing was beneath her. Almost like she was in control, but that couldn't be, she was only a first year.

Petunia looked excited though, so he didn't share his worries, at least until he had more information.

By the next week, Severus was ready to put himself in St. Mungo's. Petunia had been acting extremely odd since her arrival back at Hogwarts. One of the things he liked about her was her distrustful nature. He could count on one hand of all the people she voluntarily talked to on a daily basis.

At the moment, she was giggling and tittering at something a fourth year Gryffindor was saying. It kind of turned his stomach.

"It's perfectly normal."

He knew she was there, he felt his bracelet grow hot. It had shocked him the first time he met her, but now it was old news. He just did his best not to be near her. But he didn't like that Natalia seemed to be able to read his thoughts.

"I've got to go…bye," he said before racing out of Ravenclaw tower.

It wasn't Friday so Pandora wouldn't be in the secret room but he went anyway.

He walked up and down the corridor at least twenty times, the door never appeared. Now he had to hide somewhere else.

It was a nice night and curfew was a few hours off. Maybe a walk by the Black Lake would settle his mind.

* * *

James saw Severus leave the castle. Keeping his promise to his parents, he followed the boy. Why he was walking in the dark, he had no clue. James didn't have his invisibly cloak on him, so he stayed a distance away.

As he followed the boy he noticed he wasn't the only one. But instead of being stealthy like him, this person wasn't hiding.

"What are you doing out here alone?" the deep timber of Kingsley Shacklebolt asked Severus.

He saw Severus jump at the question. "Kingsley, what do you think you're doing sneaking up on me?"

"Sorry, Severus. I need to talk to you."

Whatever Severus said to that he couldn't hear. Slowly, he quietly moved closer to the pair. Sadly, before he could get close enough they walked further away, now he couldn't hear either of them. He continued towards them and soon he was near enough again.

"Next year I can't protect you," he heard Kingsley say.

"I can protect myself, I told you."

"And I told you, it's impossible for you to protect yourself. You have too many enemies."

"I don't have any enemies. I haven't done anything to anyone."

"I don't think Malfoy would agree but that's doesn't matter. You have more enemies than you know. Some of them don't even know yet but they will. You can't trust anyone."

"Then why should I trust you?"

James smiled a little at Severus stubborn attitude. It was usually infuriating but he kind of liked it when it was directed at someone else.

"It's right to question people's motives, but we both know I'm no danger to you," Kingsley nodded at something on Severus' wrist. "This is my last year, I won't be able to help you anymore."

"When have you ever helped me?"

The older boy laughed loudly. "More times than I shall ever tell you. When the time is right, I will fight by your side."

"Fight who?" Severus asked. James wanted to know who as well.

"The Dark," Kingsley said cryptically before walking back to the castle.

"Well, that was extravagant," James said, making Severus jump again.

"How long have you been there?" Severus' black eyes bore into him but James didn't back down.

"The whole time. Your grandparents asked my parents to have me watch over you."

Severus made an undignified squawk. "I never. How could they? The betrayal of them asking an imbecile like you."

James wasn't at all hurt by these words, in fact, it made him laugh. Severus really did think a lot of himself. Severus was a goody goody to all the professors, begging for a 'well done'. It made James remember the name that Sirius called him when they met for the first time on the train. "Sorry, Snivellus." He knew as soon as he said it, it had been the wrong thing. He had thought the boy would try and hex him. Or trade barbs with him. But that didn't happen, what did was Severus turned away and ran up to the castle. James hadn't missed the boy's black eyes shining with tears in the moonlight.

"That could have gone better," he muttered to himself as he made his way back up to the castle.

* * *

Severus ran straight back to Ravenclaw tower. He didn't want to see anyone, sadly, he was stopped by Petunia.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Severus turned around to tell her now was not the time when he stopped in his tracks. It was just him and Petunia, alone in the common room. That wasn't very unusual, what was…was his bracelet hot on his wrist.

"Pen?" he said, not wanting to believe what the bracelet was telling him.

"What?" she asked, a big smile on her face.

Petunia never smiled like that, she smirked, mostly at other's failings. Something was very wrong. "Are you feeling well?" he asked slowly.

"Of course, in fact, I feel better than ever. Why? You look a bit green, Sevvy."

Petunia never called him cutesy names, it was disturbing. Even worse than the bracelet. Everything about her was off; she wasn't like the girl he had grown to know. She wasn't even the girl he grew up to despise. She was just…empty. It was like she was a puppet. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

He thought about going to Dumbledore but he knew it would be useless. The old man wouldn't listen to him, just like before. Then he thought about Slughorn but that didn't seem right either. Kingsley would be back in his dorm, same as James…not that he would go to James. It wasn't like James knew more than him, the boy was a complete dunderhead most of the time. He needed someone he trusted. Someone who wasn't as close to Petunia, which left Rin out. His grandparents might think he was losing his mind. Who could he go to? Pandora was a thought but she was just a year older, he needed an adult. A full-grown wizard.

It wasn't going to help tonight, curfew had set in.

"I'm really tired, Penny. I think I'll go to bed."

She smiled sweetly at him and headed to the girls' dorms. That was it, something was majorly wrong. If he had called her Penny last year she would have hexed him in the blink of an eye.

The next day was the first day of classes, he would find someone to trust to ask.

Even with as disconcerting the day before was, Severus was still excited to start classes. His first class was Defense of the Dark Arts, sadly, he had to share it with Gryffindor. Severus sat down, and wasn't even shocked that Petunia sat at desk at the other side of the room. He had to tell himself it was because something magical was messing with her head. Even though he knew it was probably true, it didn't mean it didn't sting.

Unfortunately, Sirius Black sat on one side of him and James Potter on the other. Professor Laughlin, swooped in, his cloak bellowing behind him. Severus thought it made quite an affect. Professor Laughlin was a tall, burly man of about forty. His blonde hair reached his shoulders, his eyes were dark brown. Severus hadn't cared that much for him during flying lessons the year before but that may be because that was where Potter shined. That meant the subject wasn't very important to Severus.

"I hope all you did your summer work, because we'll be jumping right into it. Wands up and quills out."

Sirius and James groaned making Severus grin. Severus wrote down copious notes; Professor Laughlin really knew a lot about Vampires. The fifth time Severus raised his hand to answer a question, Sirius called him Snivellus under his breath. He didn't really know what he had done to cause both boys to start calling him the mean name but he knew he wouldn't be helping them this year. He wouldn't be tutoring anyone this year, he didn't know who he could trust.

"For anyone who wants to work on extra credit, please stay behind after class," Professor Laughlin said.

Severus was one of seven who stayed behind, sadly, James and Sirius did too. Shockingly, Petunia didn't, she always tried to get extra credit when available.

"Seven, very good," Professor Laughlin said smiling at them. "I would like you to pick a partner, preferably from a different house. One group will have to be made up of three."

Lily partnered up with Ana, a Hufflepuff. Martin Horner, a Slytherin paired up with Arthur Platt, another Slytherin. Professor Laughlin just smiled ruefully at them. Severus inwardly groaned, that left him with James and Sirius. Could his life get any worse?

"What's the assignment?" Platt asked.

"What I did on my summer vacation."

"You want us to write what we did on our summer vacation?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide.

"No, I want you to write what I did my summer vacation," the man said with a smile.

"Umm…how is that an assignment?" Ana asked.

"Well, first, you don't know so you will have to learn. Second, you won't be able to learn. Third, you will have to work together to lie."

"Wait? What?"

"I want three fanciful stories about my daring adventures. The creatures I fought, how I did it, what I won."

"What about what you really did for your summer vacation?" Severus asked quietly.

"If you are able to find out and write my true adventures, then you will not have any more quizzes for the rest of the year."

"When is this due?" James asked.

"Before Christmas break."

"That man is a loon," James said as they left the classroom.

Severus thought it was a very good assignment. He would have to be sneaky about finding information though. Everyone else seemed to be fine with making up the story. That wasn't how he was going to take it. He was going to win. It was just too bad he would have to work with James and Sirius, maybe he could do the assignment alone and turn it in alone.

"I-I forgot something," he said before going back into the classroom.

"Mr. Snape, back already?" Mr. Laughlin asked cheerily.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I work on the assignment alone?"

"I would rather you work on it with someone else but I understand not wanting to be the third person in the only three people group." That wasn't the reason but Severus decided to let him think that. Professor Laughlin sighed. "Alright, you may work on it alone."

"Thank you, Professor."

The next week he did his best to stay away from everyone except his trip to the secret room with Pandora.

It was Monday and he had just finished his last class of the day. Once he was back in Ravenclaw tower, he pulled out his charms work.

"Severus."

He looked up and sighed. Petunia and Natalia were coming towards him.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"We were just going to go down and watch the Gryffindor's quidditch tryouts. Do you want to come?" Petunia asked.

There was nothing he wanted to do less than that. He was about to tell them that when he realized his bracelet wasn't hot. He didn't know what was going on. Maybe the enchantments Pandora put on them was wonky. That would explain why it got hot with Petunia.

Suddenly, he had an overwhelming feeling to not leave Natalia with Petunia. Maybe it was the fact that going and watching quidditch tryouts wasn't something she would choose to do by herself. Nothing she did lately seemed like the girl he knew. Maybe her fall messed her head up. He shook his head, that couldn't be true. His grandfather's letter said everything had gone well on her trip to St. Mungo's.

"Sure," he said, packing away his things. "Let me go put this stuff away, I'll be right back."

Gideon was in the room reading from one of their school books. He looked up as Severus entered. "Lo'," he said before turning back to his book.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Severus said, smiling at his dormmate.

It was the truth, he hadn't seen much of Gideon all week. In fact, it was hard to pin him down.

"Been busy." He didn't lift his face from the book.

"I'm about to go watch quidditch tryouts with Petunia. You want to come?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh," Severus said looking down at his shoes. "Maybe we could play gobstones later." Gideon wasn't a fan of wizard's chess but he loved gobstones.

"No thank you." His tone was clipped.

Severus got the hint, he turned and left the room. He didn't know what he had done to make Gideon cross with him. But it seemed like most of his friends were odd with him lately. Rin barely said anything to him, Gideon was avoiding him, James and Sirius had gone back to the mean boys on the train. Worst of all Petunia was acting like a completely different person. He just wished he had someone to ask.

Just as he hit the bottom landing to the common room it hit him. Alastor Moody. Auror Moody would know what the do. He would write in after tryouts.

Petunia was alone when he reentered the room.

"Where's Natalia?" he asked, although he was happy she wasn't there.

"She went off with Shannon." Shannon was a third year in their house. Petunia looked very upset about that.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to go to tryouts," he said.

"I need to go find Natalia. Just remember what I said when I came back, alright?" she said before leaving.

Severus racked his brain. What had she said? He thought back to when she came back, the night of the sorting.

 _Just…just trust me, yeah?_

Was she warning him? Knowing that he would question the way she is acting now. He decided to write to Moody and only mention his fear of Natalia. He was on auror, he would know what to do. After that he would start on extra credit assignment for Laughlin.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything.**

Severus clutched Auror Moody's response to his chest as he left the Great Hall. He had done his best to stay away from everyone, not that it was that hard. No one really wanted to be around him. He'd taken to writing his grandparents every day just, so he could get owls from them, it made him feel less lonely.

The only one he ever saw was Pandora and it was always in the room. When he had other friends, he had planned to introduce her to them, but now he didn't want her to be an outcast too. He still didn't know what he had done wrong. The only hint he got was from Petunia telling him to trust her. He did…with his life. It was just lonely.

After he got back to his dormitory, he opened to letter.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _I was quite shocked to hear from you. About the subject you wrote about. It must be discussed in person. I will be at Hogwarts in a week's time. Until then, be vigilant._

 _Auror Moody_

Severus read it a couple times, it was short and to the point. The man didn't seem to want to put anything incriminating on parchment.

Going back down to the common room he went to work his project. Sadly, he was unable to find out what Laughlin had been doing over summer…at least yet.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Natalia and Petunia coming his way. He wasn't in the mood for Natalia today, instead of letting her say whatever she wanted, he headed back to his dorm.

* * *

She grinned when the boy ran away. There was a thrill to the chase but right now she needed to get rid of Petunia for a little while.

"Would you mind if I backed out of studying today? I just remembered, I wanted to see Rosilda Collins before she goes back to Gryffindor."

"Of course," Petunia said before walking to one of the bookcases.

It was almost too easy, she didn't even have to make her leave. Coming back to Hogwarts had been a pleasure.

Whistling as she walked out of the castle, she didn't bother to look around. She knew he would be following her, she found his conscious and changed his path. Now he would be going down to the groundskeeper's cabin.

She continued onto the Whomping Willow. It hadn't been there in her time at Hogwarts. Not surprisingly, she found out that it had been planted for her stalker. It was absolutely delicious when she found out Dumbledore let a werewolf come to learn at Hogwarts. And now said boy used the Whomping Willow to get to the Shrieking Shack for the full moon. But she was beginning to think the boy was smarter than the dumb animal she took him for.

It had been a great source to get in and out of Hogwarts, and to release the girl. It was going to be a full moon tonight, meaning the boy would be in the shack. She couldn't risk him finding the girl.

Natalia Digby, the real Natalia lay still one the cold floor. Bellatrix didn't know who was taking care of her while she played innocent school girl, nor did she care. Her mission had been to get the Snape boy isolated, make him easily influenced on their side.

Getting his friends to turn their backs on him had been a little difficult, the Potter boy and her dear cousin Sirius needed a little mind control charm. The Quirrell boy she had to completely use the Imperius Curse on. The Evan's girl, she had been quite easy. The first mind nudge to drop the boy, and she did. It was wonderful. She hadn't been brave enough to try with the Shacklebolt boy, he was almost a full-grown wizard and very suspicious. The Prewitt boy was easy, all she had to do there was tell him that Severus laughed at him behind his back, no magic involved. The boy had been crushed, it filled her with glee. She hadn't had this much fun since she was a young girl herself.

She brought the sleeping girl out of her charmed state. Bellatrix put her back under the Imperius, so she didn't have to worry about what the girl would do.

While it was risky having her return to the school, Bellatrix had no choice. Dumbledore with his ever-watchful eyes. It was time for her to leave and let the girl finish what she started. She had bigger work to do for the dark lord. It was a great compliment for the dark lord to give her such an important job. Some of his followers questioned it because of her age, but he had faith in her. And she wasn't about to let him down.

* * *

That night Severus was surprised to find Petunia in his room.

"What are you doing here? I thought girls weren't allowed in here?"

"Don't be silly, what would we be doing, really. Anyway, I need to talk to you," she said, shaking her head.

It was the first time she had sounded like herself since the start of the school year.

"Why, you haven't wanted to talk to me before?" he asked, still upset.

"I couldn't, she was always around. She had a way to get into my head, I couldn't risk it." Her face was drawn up and pinched.

"Who?"

"Natalia."

"She's still here, I saw her in the common room a moment ago."

"I don't know that girl is but she's not the same girl that's been here."

"What are you talking about? Of course, it is."

"No, didn't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Every time Natalia was around, it felt like someone was in your head."

"I've never felt anything like that, I felt weird with her around but that's it."

"Since the day I met her on the boat, I felt it. Then there's the color around her."

"Color?"

"You know the color around her," she said, shrugging her thin shoulders.

"I've never seen a color around her. What are you talking about?"

"Everyone has a color around them. Don't you see them? Maybe you don't notice anymore because you were born with magic."

Severus looked at her with wide eyes. "No, I've never seen colors. I think what you're seeing are auras. My grandmother told me that it's a trait that hasn't been seen in over a hundred years. Sure, someone will say they can but not really. What's mine look like?" he asked excitedly.

Petunia blushed at having such a rare trait. "Usually, it's bright yellow, as are most Ravenclaws. Sometimes they change, I think depending on their mood on the outer layers. But the bright yellow always remains at center."

"Wow, this is really neat Petunia. How long have you been able to see colors?"

"Since the day I got my magic."

"But why didn't you tell me?" he asked a little hurt.

"I thought everyone could see them. I didn't what to look like an imbecile."

"It's brilliant, really."

"Want to hear something odd?"

"Sure."

"I can't usually see pets' colors or auras. But I always see Gregor's. His is always pure white. I wonder what that means. I wonder what all the colors mean."

"We can ask the Divination professor," Severus suggested.

"I don't think so, I've heard he's not very good at it."

"Well, at least there's no one worse than Professor Gooding at Divination."

"Don't say that, that means the next one will be just dreadful."

They both laughed. Severus took a breath. "So, Natalia isn't Natalia?"

"I don't know. I just know this girl doesn't have the old one's aura."

"What did the old one look like?"

"Red in the center but a murky grey or black on the outside."

"I bet there's a book in the library."

"Yes, I think so too."

Severus looked at her nervously, suddenly. "Does this mean you're my friend again?"

"I've always been your friend. She didn't do what she was trying with my mind. When she tried the first day I felt it. Instead of fighting it, I went with it. Sometimes I could feel her there, but she wasn't doing anything. I don't know what it was but if looking around was any indicator, she wanted us all to abandon you. I don't know how to fix that. I think the other Natalia still has them in her clutches."

Severus remember his letter. "Oh, Auror Moody is coming next week. We can ask him about it."

Petunia smiled widely. "Perfect. Now let's go to the library, I haven't been at all since I got back. I've been having major withdraws."

For the first time since he came back, he felt more like himself. He didn't know what was going on but at least he had Petunia back.

By the time Severus was called to Dumbledore's office the next week, he was feeling better than ever. Sure, Rin and the others were still giving him the cold-shoulder but Petunia and Pandora made up for it. With Pandora's permission he started bringing Petunia too the room. It supplied her with several books about auras, she was in heaven.

Natalia seemed to be just running on compulsion. She didn't talk like she had, nor make friends. It was just like a walking talking zombie.

Severus held back a giggle as he left the common room as Petunia gave him thumbs up. She really was an odd girl. Once he was at the gargoyle he realized he didn't know the password.

"Pumpkin Pasties," a deep voice said.

Severus jumped and turned. "Auror Moody?"

He felt a little sick to his stomach looking at the man. Moody had a new scar but most of all and upsetting was the eyepatch he had over his left eye.

As if reading his mind. "Don't worry about it, boy. I won."

Severus followed him silently as they ascended to Dumbledore's office. It surprised him that Dumbledore wasn't there.

"I thought we could use some privacy," Moody said, glaring at the portraits, who all seemed to leave their frames hurriedly.

It was impressive to see portraits scared of a living being, but if they were scared of anyone it would be Moody. The man radiated power and skill.

Meekly, he sat down in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk.

"So, tell me, boy. What'd you need from me?"

"Well, you see, sir…umm…Auror Moody."

"I don't have all day boy. Spit it out."

"I think someone is trying to hurt me. But I'm not sure how or why."

A gleam flashed in the auror's one eye. "Tell me everything."

So, Severus did, starting at the very beginning. He knew the man knew about the Amissus Stone. He remembered that last school year. Moody listened intently to everything Severus told him. After he was finished the older man was quiet. After a while it started to worry him.

"Auror Moody?"

"I'll tell you what I think but I need you to trust me."

"Of course."

"Don't say that boy. Never blindly trust anyone, not in this time of 'unease'. Be it friend or foe, always question and listen to your instincts."

"Alright."

"This girl, I'll have to get your head of house to introduce me. After what you said about your little friends, I suspect there are dark arts at work here. But you don't worry about that. That'll be on me. What I need you to do is tell no one about the Amissus Stone."

Severus didn't know what it had to do with anything. "Why?"

"Because, with as many squibs and muggles with trace amounts of magic. With that stone, he can create an army of uncontrolled wizards."

"Who can?"

The look in Moody's eye looked like he was debating if not he should tell Severus. Finally, he made his decision. "He has a few names but lately he's been calling himself Lord Voldemort."

"Who is he?"

"Just a dark wizard with a lot of time on his hands. Him, it's not your job to worry about him, it's mine."

Severus looked down at his hands then back up at Moody. "Is he the one who…" he said gesturing at Moody's new scar and eye-patch."

"No, this is a gift from some of his followers. Remember that, without people following him, he's just an angry man with a superiority complex."

Severus nodded, not that he knew what a superiority complex was, but he could guess.

"Alright, you go on back to your house. Send your little friends Petunia, Quirinus and Gideon up to the hospital wing. I want Poppy to examine them, make sure no one left something. I'm also going to send for Mr. Black and Mr. Potter."

"Left something?"

"I think Ms. Evans is right. Someone was messing with her mind, but no matter how talented, no first year is capable. That means I need to look into it. Go on now, but watch your step."

"What about me?"

"I already checked when you came in. Your mind has been untouched by magic."

Nodding, he left. Moody seemed darker than he had the year before. It made him worry that what Moody was facing outside of Hogwarts was far worse than he led him to believe.

* * *

The next day Natalia was gone. Professor Flitwick told them that she was ill and wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. He overheard Flitwick telling McGonagall that when she was better she would be going to Beauxbatons for schooling. Sadly, Moody left not long after Petunia and Gideon came back from the hospital wing, so he couldn't ask him. The teachers on the other hand thought they were all babies and couldn't handle any truth.

Petunia said they told her that someone had very lightly invaded her mind, but that was as she suspected. Rin was a completely different story, he had to be taken to St. Mungo's, but they said he would be back in a few days. James and Sirius were back to normal, so it did seem they're minds were messed with too. It still hurt though. Gideon was still standoffish but finally told Severus why he was. Natalia or whoever it was, had told him that Severus and the others laughed at him behind his back. Severus had told him several times since that it wasn't true. He just hoped with time Gideon accepted the truth. If not than the rest of their school days would be awkward.

The one thing that bothered him the most. Who was pretending to be Natalia? And how?


End file.
